Hellboy: Truth within Light
by ADecentRead
Summary: All Jessica's life she has felt alone. Being a fallen angel, she has no one to talk to. The only person she has ever gotten close to was her friend from the nut house, Liz. Liz had pyrokinesis; the ability to manipulate fire. Jessica can relate as she can control and manipulate the elements around her. Jessica tries to reach out to connect with anyone when she meets Hellboy.
1. Chapter One: Jericho

**AN: I DO NOT OWN HELLBOY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH HELLBOY. HELLBOY IS OWNED BY MIKE MIGNOLA AND DEL TORO. I ONLY OWN JESSICA AND THIS STORY**

Jessica awoke to the sound of rain falling outside. She groaned as she rolled over in her bed and glared at the clock. Seven-thirty, the satanic red numbers glowed at her. She pushed her hand out from beneath the covers and with a whoosh of power, knock the clock off the table. "Crap," she swore as she pushed her body up and off the bed. Her stepfather would be home soon, and she wasn't in the mood to face his fist again. Jessica grabbed her jacket and slipped on her boots. She opened her bedroom window and looked down at the ground. It was a good sixty foot drop. "Where are you?!" She could hear her stepfather's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Jessica gave a wicked smile as she jumped from the window landing on her feet. "God Dammit, Girl!" she heard as she looked up at the window seeing her stepfather glaring at her, "Hey, I gotta go." was all she could say before she took off on foot.

It wasn't first time that Jessica took off in the night. The worst he would do is call the cops, say she was sneaking out again, endangering herself and others. And what's the worst that could happen? They'd send her back to the crazy house. She wished they would. At least she would have someone to talk to. _"You got to get out of that house." Liz said as she looked at Jessica's beaten, bloody and bruised face._ Jessica smiled from under the hood of her leather jacket, reminiscing when she had someone to talk to.

* * *

 _Liz grabbed the cloth and put_ it _in a bowl of water then wiped Jessica's face with it. She felt so sympathetic for the girl. She could completely understand why she lashed out. Killing the twenty-two people in the apartment building. The man was beating her, and bad. The girl looked up at the television set as it covered the apartment building where she had recently been. Liz grabbed the remote, shutting it off. The girl had sent a tidal wave of pain and agony through fire and lava through the entire building. "I didn't mean to kill people." She spoke to Liz, as Liz wiped her face._

 _"I know you didn't, Jess." Liz paused as she looked out the window at the demonic shadow that seemed to hang around her. Liz let out a sigh as she continued to clean Jess' wounds. "You have to get out of that house or you'll seriously get hurt."  
_

 _Jess turned her head towards the window, "I'm not worried about getting hurt." Jess pulled away from Liz as she got up and looked out the window. "I'm worried about hurting someone I care about." Liz looked at Jess as Jess touched the window, recognizing the loneliness in her eyes._

 _Liz looked down as she smiled then let out a small laugh,"You sound like a friend of mine." Jess looked at Liz as she walked away down the hall._

* * *

Jessica turned the corner as she came around to the street fair that had been going on. She stopped by the merry-go-round and lit her cigarette. She took a long drag before letting out the smoke from her nostrils, giving her an eerie dragon effect. She laughed off the memory. Jessica longed to care for someone and even more so longed for someone to care about her. Suddenly, the crowd frantically diverged and scattered in different directions. A large dog-bear creature ran through the crowd and across the street. Following close behind was this massive red blur. Jessica watched as she raised an eyebrow. "This is odd." She said to herself as a young man, following the red blur, ran into the street getting clipped by an on coming car. "Shit." Jessica swore as she ran out into the street. The red blur stopped to make his way towards the man and her. Jessica grabbed the man and looked up at the car heading straight towards them. She waited to hear screeching tires but all she heard was the driver blow his horn. "Seriously?" she said as her black wings; partially broken sprouted from her back. The car came closed and the young man covered his face, bracing for impact. Jessica stepped forward, her eyes glowed blood red as she grabbed the front of the car and flipped it over them. The car landed on the other side on its tires, causing them to explode. The Young man looked up at Jessica. She turned, sheathing her wings as her eyes became normal once again. She looked down at him, "You okay?"

He nodded nervously, "Yes."

"Good," Jessica answered as she looked up the red blur. It was man. A tall crimson man with stumps on his forehead, where horns looked like they should be and a red tail sprouting from behind. He wore a long brown duster, a black shirt, boots and pants. In his left hand was a massive gun and his right hand was made of some sort of stone. The man looked at her curious as she looked back down at the young man, "Not a good day to play chicken." The young man looked up at her as she helped him up.

The red man smiled at her, "Myers, you good?" Jessica noticed how deep and rough his voice was from running. Myers nodded as he kept looking at Jessica. The red man looked at her and smiled, "Thanks," before taking off after the dog-bear thing. Jessica turned back to see a bald man walking sternly toward her, "And who are you?" He demanded. Jessica smiled as she lit another cigarette and blew the smoke in his face, "Bite me." She said in her most seductive voice before turning away from them. "Whatever," the man turned away and walked back towards the group of reporters heading her way. Jessica walked up to the building in front of her and grabbed the fire escape ladder, "hey." She heard as she turned the young man she just saved. "Hi," she spoke as she turned to face him, cigarette still between her lips.

"Thanks for saving me, miss? Uh..." Jessica smiled as she lifted her head and smiled at him with beautiful green eyes. She removed her cigarette from her lips and crushed it under her boot. She looked back up at him, "Jess." The young man smiled at her as he ruffled his good hand through his brown hair.

"Well, uh, thank you, Jess." Jessica smiled at him as she turned back to the ladder and began to climb, "No problem, Myers." She said as she reached the rooftop.

* * *

John watched Jess climb the ladder. He had had his fill of weird for the day. He sighed and began to cross the street, looking both ways this time. Half across the road he heard her say, "No Problem Myers." He looked back seeing her on the roof. Black hair danced around her porcelain white face as her green eyes looked at him. They were as green as emeralds. A moment ago he had seen her eyes an intense crimson red. The same shade as Hellboy's skin. He also saw these broken and tattered black angel wings sprout from her shoulder blades. She had incredible strength and impeccable beauty, whatever she was. She was also sassy, he laughed as he turned back heading back towards Manning.

* * *

He waited back at the merry-go-round as he heard Hellboy's voice over the radio. "Hey, Myers, how's your arm?"

"It's fine..." John paused before continuing, "How are you?"

"Just dandy," Hellboy's rough voice and chuckle made John smile. "Hey, Myers, I'm going out for a little bit. Tell Father not to wait up for me."

"Wait," John's voice in a sudden panic. If he lost track of Hellboy, there goes his career. "I'm supposed to go with you." Not to mention he really didn't want Manning down his throat too.

"Hey, Myers?" Hellboy asked all too sudden. It caught John off guard as he almost dropped his radio.

"Yeah?"

"Bye..." John looked down to hear nothing but static after that. "Great," he said to himself, "Just great." He lost his patience and threw his radio to the ground, shattered the cheap plastic.


	2. Chapter Two: Just Like You

_**AN: I do not own Hellboy or Hellboy the movie. The characters belong to Mike Mignola and Del Toro. I only own Jessica and this story. Please Review and Favorite!**_

Jessica entered her apartment and sighed. She had been seen but at least she did something good this time. She closed her eyes and saw the red man. Her eyes snapped open as he stepfather faced her. "I said, where have you been?" Jessica rolled her eyes and stepped around him as she went the fridge, opening a beer. "Hey!" He yelled as he smacked it from her hand. Jessica looked up at him as she could feel herself losing control. "Where have you been?" He stared at her, challenging her. Jessica felt her eyes began to glow as she looked down at the beer on the floor. _God, something save me._ She thought as she answered him, "Get out of my face." She hissed at him as he cocked back his fist.

* * *

Hellboy hid in the bushes as kids walked passed him, dressed up as various creatures. How he longed for a normal life like that. For someone to look at him like he was just like everyone else. A pair of teenagers came and sat down on the bench in front of him. They began to kiss and make out as Hellboy stomached a yuck sound. He looked over seeing that six pack of beer the boy had sat down. He snaked his tail around, looping it through the plastic ring. He then took off into the woods and leaned against the tree. He closed his eyes and saw the girl.

She was young, maybe a year or two younger than Liz. But he couldn't be sure of her age, he also saw the broken and tattered wings that she wore. She saved Meyers and yet she didn't even know him. Her eyes matched his skin and shiver crawled down his spine, giving him an uneasy feeling that he couldn't shake. There was something about her, some kind of magnetic pull that drew him to her. Hellboy shrugged it off as he made his way up to the hospital. He needed to talk to someone. He needed Liz.

* * *

When Jessica came to she found herself on the floor. She was winded as her face felt wet. Bringing her hand to her face she wiped her nose, seeing the crimson blood. Her eyes flashed red as she saw her stepfather there, laughing as he leaned up against the wall. "You're just like your mother... weak." Jessica let a low growl out of her throat. She got up and felt a stabbing pain on her side. He had definitely broken her ribs. Jessica spit her own blood onto the ground as she got up slow. She had enough of this crap. She looked up at the ceiling as floor beneath them began to split apart like and earthquake. Her stepfather only laughed more. Jessica looked at him as her wings expanded across the kitchen, knocking items down off their shelves before gathering at her spine again. Jessica made three strong strides across the room as her hand extended out, grabbing the mortal by the throat. She pulled him close to her before slamming his body against the wall. "You should never have touched her." Jessica growled. The man finally stopped laughing as he saw the massive tidal wave outside the window. "And you'll never touch me again."

Jessica felt the tears sting her eyes and she unleashed her power on him. Water and fire came crashing through the apartment windows, flooding the apartment as her stepfather's body was disintegrated to ash. She could hear people screaming in the apartments below hers. She made her way through the flooded and flame engulfed hallway to her room. It was engulfed with flame and she watching in horror as her world burned down around her.

Jessica managed to slip through the window before the apartment building exploded. She stood across the street and watched it burn. She sighed in relief as she drew her hood over her head. She turned and walked up the street towards the hospital. She leaned on each building as she was walked. Even the beat of her heart was too heavy to bare. She needed to get somewhere safe. She had to get to Liz.

* * *

Liz helped the nurse distribute medication to the other patients when she heard Charlotte's small cry. She turned to the sound as she walked towards the window. "There's a big red man down there." Liz put down the tray and walked down the stairs to the Welcome Wing. As she came out the front door, she saw Red. "You're not supposed to be here." She said as she saw the tail, dangling a six pack with one beer missing, "I brought beer." his gruff voice responded as he came around the corner. Liz noticed the burn on his forearm and frowned, "Oh, Red, your arm."

Hellboy looked over at his arm and shrugged as he sat on a bench. Liz walked over to him and sat down, "You should get that looked at." He looked over at her. "Why when I have my own personal nurse, right here?" He smiled at Liz and she laughed. "I needed to talk to someone." He continued as he took a swig of his beer. Liz sat there and listened. "I've never seen anyone like her, Liz. She's beautiful and deadly all in one. She's so... so..." He stammered trying to find the right words. "So much like you?" Liz finished for him.

Hellboy looked over smiling at her. Liz looked down, blushing a bit when she heard a familiar voice. Liz looked over to the entrance to see a girl in black jeans, boots and a black leather jacket clinging to the wall. Liz looked concerned at Hellboy as she got up and ran over to the girl. "Jess!" She said as she reached for the girl. Hellboy stood up looking in their direction. He caught his breath when a pair of perfect green eyes reflected back.

* * *

Jessica leaned up against the wall of the hospital as she saw Liz sitting with the red man. "Liz," Jessica weakly called out, catching Liz's attention. As Liz came rushing over, Jessica lost her balance, falling to her knees. "Jesus Christ." Liz swore as she caught her. "Jess!" she exclaimed when she pulled back Jessica's hood. Liz ran her hands over Jessica's heavily beaten face. "God, what has he done!" Liz tried to help her up slowly as Jessica wretched forward, blood spewing from her mouth. Liz reeled back as Jessica fell to the ground. She looked up to see the red man standing over her just before her world went black.

* * *

Liz sat back for a moment and took a deep breath as Red picked the girl up in his arms. "Jess." Liz said sadly. She looked up at Red as she stood up, "Take her back with you." Liz looked across the street as the black car pulled up. Hellboy rolled his eyes, "The nanny squad."

Liz wiped the black hair from Jess' face, "Red you have to take with you." She looked at him, her brown eyes pleading, "She's my friend and she needs to be safe." Hellboy looked at Liz, silently understanding, "For all I know, her stepfather beat her bad and..." before Liz could finish as swarm of police and emergency vehicles raced down the street. Liz walked to the hospital corner as she looked downtown. Her hand covered her mouth the saw Jess' apartment building engulfed in flame and the street flooded. She turned to Hellboy as she caught a glimpse of the young agent behind him. "Did she do that?" Hellboy asked as he instinctively held Jess closer to his chest. "Yes.." Liz answered as they looked in shock. Liz turned back to Hellboy with tears in her eyes. "Her stepfather beats her. Sometimes so bad that he almost kills her..." Hellboy turned to Clay, handing him the girl. "Put her in the car." Clay nodded as he walked back to the car and placed her inside.

Hellboy turned back to Liz and looked as the building burned, "I don't think he'll hit her anymore." He couldn't believe what he saw. The girl was beaten bad. He could tell her was near death, her heart beat was shallow. He wanted to kill the SOB himself but the girl's power lashed out first. He wished he could have saved her before this came to pass. He looked at Liz as she turned back to hospital, "Yeah I gotta go too, lots of stuff to do." He turned for the car as he too fell to his knees.

"Shit." Myers whispered before grabbing H.B. "You're gonna kill yourself." He said as he and Clay assisted him to the car. As Hellboy sat down he waved to Liz and he glanced over at the girl named 'Jess'. She was still bleeding and heavily. Hellboy leaned over her and wiped her face with his shirt. "Nah," he said to Myers in the front seat. He looked at her small face, her very fair skin and her rose red lips. He put his left hand on her face as he rubbed his thumb back and forth over her cheek. "That's not what will kill me," he said as he looked down at the girl. He leaned his head down, hearing her heartbeat become more shallow. "If you stay," he whispered low enough that no one else in the car could hear him, "I'll keep you safe. I promise."


	3. Chapter Three: Down to Earth

_**AN: I do not own Hellboy or Hellboy the movie. The characters belong to Mike Mignola and Guillermo Del Toro**_ _ **. I only own Jessica and this story. Please Review and Favorite!**_

Hellboy watched the girl's breathing from the other room. His heart ached for the girl. Father could not believe the abuse she took. It was one thing for Hellboy to fight monsters and get injured like that. It was another to know that someone else would do that. Domestic violence and abuse was something he was aware of, but not something he had ever encountered. Abe Sapien walked around the table and sat in the chair to examine his arm. "She will be fine," Hellboy glanced up at the voice of his Father as he looked at his son. "she's safe here." He continued as he glanced up in her direction.

"I heard she caused a lot of damage." Hellboy turned to the boy scout and glared. Hellboy saw the fire from the explosion of the building. Yes she was dangerous. She made Liz' episode look like nothing. But Hellboy couldn't blame her for doing it. The man was a monster. Not the kind that Hellboy found everyday but a more personal kind of evil.

"Can't say I blame her," Abe chimed up, "She was very close to death." Abe grabbed a pair of forceps to examine the burn on his arm.

"She had enough," Hellboy said as he glanced over at Abe, poking and prodding in his arm. He looked away quickly before he tossed his cookies all over Abe's fishy face. "Hmm," Abe spoke as he looked at Hellboy's arm. "Ouch!" Hellboy exclaimed turning his face to him as he looked up, "could you *please* be a little more careful?" Hellboy put some heavy definition on the word please, hoping Abe would get the hint. "Mhm," Abe responded, blinking his eyes and diving back into his work, "big baby." He mumbled causing Professor Broom and Meyers to smile.

"How long was it attached to you?" Abe asked, finding an orange embryo in Hellboy's arm. "Maybe about five seconds." Hellboy responded looking through the pane of glass that separated him from the girl.

One by one, Abe pulled out each embryo. "Touched you for five seconds, left three eggs." Abe grabbed an egg as he wrapped up H.B.'s arm and placed I under the microscope. Hellboy turned his gaze forward, "Damn... Didn't even buy my a drink." Abe examined the egg, "Professor." He called as Professor Broom hobbled his way over to the table. "They seem to prefer dark, damp and warm places to lay the eggs." Professor Broom nodded as he turned to Hellboy and Myers, "Get a team together and head back to the subway. Find these eggs." Professor Broom began to make his way for the doorway when he turned to Hellboy, "Be careful."

Hellboy looked at his father's back as he walked away. "Always am... Father." He called to him as he got up from the chair and walked to the window. Her breathing was consistent as was her heart rate. Abe stood beside him and looked at him, "You care a great deal for this girl." Hellboy didn't even turn his head, he just nodded. "What is she?" He asked as Abe pressed his hand against the glass. "A fallen angel." He responded, catching Hellboy and Agent Myers by surprise. "Over three thousand years old." He removed his hand from the glass as he walked towards the door, grabbing his notes, "An angel can control the elements and make beautiful things happen but a fallen one...they also can control the elements but they use it for bad." Hellboy touched the glass, taking in the news he just received, "Can she be saved?"

"That depends," Abe said matter-of-factually. "On?" H.B. Said, peaking his curiosity. Abe turned his head back to H.B., "how far she has fallen and why?"

* * *

Hellboy sat in the seat next to the girl. "Three thousand years old," he said as he reached for her hand, "Dang you're an old broad." The girl chuckled and opened her eyes to him, "Three thousand and counting." She shifted her eyes around the room and groaned at the pain as she tried to prop herself up in the bed, "Where am I?" Hellboy reached her hand and held it. A surge of electricity shot through his hand as they both pulled away. "Sorry about that," she said as she pointed to her ebony hair, "static." Hellboy smiled at her as he leaned back in his chair, "Safe at the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense." She looked at him and gave a weak smiled before she began to remove all the devices attached to her. "You'll make the nurses come in here if you do that." He warned and she laughed as she looked at him with green eyes. "I'd rather have my own room than be a patient. Besides," she said lifting her right hand and placing it on her left ribs. Her hand had begun to glow a faded green, instantly healing her. She looked up at him as her black eye and bruises faded away. "I think I'm okay now." Hellboy smiled as he stood up, turning away, allowing her to get off the bed and get dressed. He grinned as he peeked behind him. She had curves but she was well toned for three thousand plus. He snapped his head back as she turned around in her blue scrubs. She wasn't too happy with the scrubs. She wanted her leather jacket and boots back.

"You can look now," Hellboy turned around to see not a demonic fallen angel but a beautiful woman before him. Her long wavy hair fell like a curtain of night around her shoulders. Her face a small, heart shaped held these emerald green eyes staring up at him. "Not bad for an old broad." She said smiling.

"So what do they call an angel like yourself?" Hellboy felt awkward asking her, especially since he was still in awe by her beauty. "Jessica." Jessica looked at the red man, "What do they call a big ole brute like yourself?" He laughed and stood with his hand on his hip, "Hellboy. But my friends call me Red." Jessica nodded and smiled, "It suits you."

* * *

Red walked her to the door as they entered the hallway. Jessica couldn't believe how big the place was. She had heard of the B.P.R.D for years but had never been. She never needed too, her episodes have never been this bad. Red turned to her, his smiled was sad, "I gotta go on mission but you can stay in my room if that makes you feel better."

Jessica looked up at Red as she touched his arm that was burned. He winced then felt a cooling sensation as his arm turned blue. His gold eyes met her green gaze. "I'd like that." She let go of Red's arm as they stood awkwardly before he strode down the hall."Hey, Red?" Jessica called as he turned on his heel to her. "Yeah, kid?" He said smiling. Jessica blushed and smiled like she was a child all over again. "Thanks for saving me." Hellboy looked at Jess and shrugged, he couldn't give all of his mystery away, "Anytime, Kid." But as he turned down the hall to join the crew, he smiled. She was indeed a hot one. Feisty like Liz but so much like him that it almost scared him. It was killing him just to walk away from her. It was almost as if the magnetic pull was stronger as he tried to be away from her. He knew duties were calling and he needed to keep the world safe. For her, that's what he promised Liz. Yet he swore, if he stopped moving, he would have been pushed back towards her.

* * *

Jessica stood in the open hallway, watching Hellboy walk away. She caught herself staring at him. He seemed so unreal to her. He knew what she was, that she was ancient as could be, yet he looked at her as if it never even mattered. It made her feel normal and complete. She sighed as his shadow faded down the hall. Jessica turned around and began to walk down the hall searching for Hellboy's room. "I hope it's a lot cozier than that other room." Jessica shivered as she walked down various corridors and hallways. She loathed the idea of being in a hospital room. They weren't the isolation rooms she was used to where she could cover them with moss and turn them into her own personal forest.

As she came around the corner, she heard classical music coming from a room. She walked through the open door to see this beautiful library. There were so many books it almost looked like a scene from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. She walked onto the plush carpet as she heard voices. She recognized one of them as Myers but the other was more shaky, older and wiser. "He doesn't like me. He respects Clay, not me. I'm not your guy." Myers turned to walk up the stairs when he saw Jessica at the top. She cocked her head at looked at him when she saw the source of the old voice.

An old man, balding with frizzy hair and big glasses shuffled over to Myers. He was hunched over his cane and Jessica could tell by his emaciated face that he was not well, "I'm dying Agent Myers. Like any father, I worry about him." The old man paused as he noticed Jessica looking at him as well. "In medieval stories, there is often a young knight who is inexperienced but pure of heart." Myers put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Oh, come on. I am not pure of heart." Jessica walked down the steps until she was beside Myers. She reached down and put her hand on his arm, "Yes. You are."

Myers looked up into her ageless green eyes that reflected his own. He could tell that what she was saying was the truth. He pulled away from her as she dropped her gaze and hand without another word. "Rasputin is back for him." The old man said. Rasputin, that name rang a bell to Jessica. A very dark bell. Myers looked at her as her face became dark and her eyes searched the floor for answers. "What I'm asking of you, two," He paused as Jessica and Myers looked up at him, "is to have the courage to stand by him when I am gone. He was born a demon; we can't change that. But," the old man looked directly into Jessica's eyes, "you will help him, in essence, to become a man." Jessica knew what the old man was asking of her as she nodded. "Now, Miss Hyland, what can I help you with?" Jessica shook her head back to reality. The news could have taken any angel and brought them right back down to earth. "Red, um, Hellboy said I could stay in his room. I was looking for it."

The old man looked at Myers as he gestured for him to leave, "Agent Myers, would you mind showing our guest to Hellboy's room?" Myers held his arm out to her and Jessica took it smiling. "Of course not, Professor Broom." Myers led Jessica up the stairs and down the hall to the massive steel door of Hellboy's room.


	4. Chapter Four: I Digress

_**AN: I do not own Hellboy or Hellboy the movie. The characters belong to Mike Mignola and Guillermo Del Toro**_ _ **. I only own Jessica and this story. Please Review and Favorite!**_

Jessica fell back into Hellboy's truck bed. Compared the the small twin size she was used to, it felt so large, so alien to her. She looked down as she saw about thirteen or fourteen cats purring and making their way towards her. She patted the bed as one at a time they jumped up to meet their new roommate. "Well, hello." Jessica spoke as they nuzzled up against her. She looked around his cluttered room. There was so much useless junk but it didn't bother her. This is might be as close as she gets to being in his world. She laughed as she rolled onto her side and danced her hand over the floor. A small patch of grass grew where her hand danced over. Jessica reached out as small pecks of gold fluttered out from her hand, growing a small patch of catnip for her new friends. Many of the felines bumped their heads against her before jumping to the floor and rolling in the catnip patch.

Jessica laughed as she glanced up at the cork board covered with pictures. She looked at each photograph, taking in where Hellboy has gone all his life. One photograph caught her eye. It was a black and white photograph of Hellboy as a child surrounded by a small army of soldiers and one man looking at him. "Professor Broom." Jessica recognized him as her fingers played with the edge of the photograph. She could sense how much he loved Hellboy. She knew that his death would be hard on Red. Jessica sighed as she knelt down on the floor, she couldn't tell Red. It would crush him. But to hide something like that...she wasn't sure if she could. She put the photograph back in it's place as she pet one of the fatter orange cats. Jessica then smiled as she looked up seeing her jacket and black jeans in the corner. "Finally," she spoke out loud, "Clothes I can wear."

* * *

Hellboy stared out the window of the garbage truck. He knew Clay was going to die, if only he had gotten there sooner. He glanced over at Abe who seemed to be recovering well from his encountered with Sammael. As he turned back he heard Abe's voice, "It's not your fault, you know."

"Yeah," Hellboy said although he felt responsible for it, "I know." He kept looking out the window, not at anything specific, just staring off into the oblivion. "Maybe some time with Jess will take your mind off of all of this." All Hellboy could do is nod in agreement. He let his mind wander to Jessica's face. He closed his eyes and smiled. He thought of her body, her eyes, her power and how she healed him. Abe was right. He was, he was falling for her and hard. He couldn't help himself. He couldn't stop himself and he didn't want to. All he wanted to do now, was see her.

* * *

Jessica laid on the floor playing with the cats. She felt much more like herself as she rolled around in her black jeans and white t-shirt. Granted at her white shirt was tarnished with soot from the fire. She picked up the fat orange cat and looked at the tag. "Whiskers," she said out loud as the cat purred and rubbed his face all over Jessica's. She put him down as she heard heavy footsteps coming toward the door. The locks clicked and finally the door swung open. Jessica turned to see Hellboy standing before her. "Red," she breathed as he shut the door behind him. He took his duster off and laid it on the chair beside the door. "Hey, Jess." he spoke as he patted her shoulder and walked right passed her. She could feel his unease as he laid back on his bed.

Jessica walked over to him, "What's wrong, Red?" Hellboy looked up at Jess as he laid his head back down on the bed. She sat on the bed near him as he flipped over on his side to face her, his stone hand holding his head up.

"I screwed up the mission. I was chasing a bad guy and Clay got injured bad. It's all my fault." Jessica laid down beside him and grabbed his hand, "That's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" He said losing his patience with her sympathy and got up. Jessica watched from the bed as he began to pace back and forth. "You don't get it, do ya? If I was there, it would never have happened."

"You're right," Jess said as she got up and put her hands on his hips to stop him from pacing. Hellboy stopped and looked at her, "It wouldn't have happened. Because you would have died." Hellboy glared his golden eyes at her, "How do you know that, doll?"

Jessica could feel the muscles beneath his shirt flex and relax as she looked at him with her ageless green eyes, "I don't, but if it ever did," Jess looked down from him to the floor, "I'd follow you."

Hellboy lifted her face to his as he leaned down to kiss her. Those words meant everything to him. Someone cared about him so much that they were willing to save him, even from death. Jessica closed her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him. Suddenly, fire filled her mind as she snapped her eyes open, pulling away from him. Hellboy looked at her crimson eyes as her wings began to expand, "Jess, what's wrong?" Hellboy put his hands on her shoulders as she looked at him with fire in her eyes. "He's here." Her voice almost sounded demonic to him as she shook her gently, "Who's here, Jess?"

Jessica snapped from his grip as she turned to the door, her eyes became green as her wings retreated once more, "Liz," she whispered as she fell back into Hellboy's arms.

* * *

 **Liz was sleeping peacefully as the night guard opened the door to check on her. He flashed his light around the room and smiled at her array of photos. "Sleep well, Ms. Sherman." The night guard said as he closed her door. They were proud of her there, it had been years since she had an episode. Compared to Ms. Hyland who seemed to have one every week, the night guard shook his head as he continued to check the patients rooms.  
**

 **Liz was sleeping alone in the dark when a figure emerged from the shadows. He lifted his hooded cloak as he glided across the floor towards her. "Ah, the child of fire." He spoke as he moved closer to Liz. He breathed into his hand a demonic essence from within himself, "Such a shame they keep you away from the world. I bless thee a gift." The man placed his hand over Liz' forehead, causing her scar to illuminate. "Dream of a better world, where those people will no longer burden you and dream of fire."**

 **The figure backed away as Liz became more restless. He smiled wickedly as he merged back into the shadows while Liz tossed and turned away.**

* * *

 _Liz walked along the fence of the playground near her home. She stopped and sat in the grass as she waved up at her mother. She was content as played with the sticks in the grass. This was as normal as her life could get. "Hey Freak!" Liz looked up to the group a bullies that followed her to playground. "Go away!" Liz shouted back as they began the throw rocks at her. "Stop!" Liz screamed as her mother looked out the window. Liz lifted her hands to her face as a rock hit her hard. She lifted her hand to the blood that trickled from her face._

 _Liz felt that familiar feeling of anger as her hand burst into a blue flame. "Oh, no!" She cried as everything around her began to catch fire. "Mommy, stop it!" Liz cried as her mother ran out of the house towards her. Liz couldn't control herself as her fire lashed out, disintegrating everything within a five mile radius._

 **Liz woke up screaming as her body erupted in flame. Her whole room began to burn down as her power unleashed. The ball of fire exploded out of her room and spread out through the entire hospital. Windows exploded everywhere and statues crumbled down as Liz was consumed by the fires of Hell.**

* * *

Hellboy caught Jess as she fell to the floor. He picked her up and laid her down on his bed. "I got ya, babe." he spoke to her even though he wasn't sure if she could hear him. He brushed her hair from her face as he kissed her forehead. He pulled her close to his chest as her breathing began to slow down. Hellboy looked up as his door swung open to Myers standing in the doorway. "It's Ms. Sherman!" Hellboy looked up as Abe came into the room. Abe put his hands on Jessica's face as he looked at Hellboy, "She'll be okay."

"And Liz?" Hellboy asked as he looked at Jessica. He didn't want to leave her side if he didn't have to. Yes, Liz was like a sister to him but he loved Jess. He didn't want to leave her while she was blacked out. "She blew up the hospital." Myers said as he and a few other agents ran down the hall.

* * *

Professor Broom stood in the doorway as he watched his son holding the angel's face. He lifted her up to him as he kissed her lips gently. "I got ya, doll. I'm not going anywhere." The Angel's eyes began to open as her hand cradled Hellboy's face. Hellboy held her close as he hugged her. Professor Broom smiled as he turned to walk away, "Keep him safe," he whispered, "Be his savior when all hope dies out."


	5. Chapter Five: As My Heart Explodes

_**AN: I do not own Hellboy or Hellboy the movie. The characters belong to Mike Mignola and Guillermo Del Toro. I only own Jessica and this story. Please Review and Favorite!**_

A little over a week has passed since Liz had her episode. Jessica sat on Red's bed looking at the television set as they talk about Liz like she was some kind of freak show. She couldn't believe the horrible things they were saying about her, Jessica just shook her head. Humans would always be afraid of what they do not understand. The door of Red's room unlocked as Jessica saw Agent Lucas bring in a tray of pancakes for Red. He looked at Jessica and smiled as he handed her the bowl of Wheaties she asked for.

"Thanks," Jessica answered as he nodded before leaving. Red came around the corner and caught Jessica by surprise. Normally he wore a shirt around her but he didn't have one on this time. Jessica held her breath as she scoped out his muscular frame. He was chiseled to say the least and the most beautiful demon she ever saw. Jessica wasn't sure of what to say to Red but she didn't want to be caught staring either. "That's a lot of pancakes." She managed to say as she continued to eat her cereal. Red chuckled, smiling at her, "I thought you'd be used to my eating habits by now." He turned his back to her as he picked up the sander for his horn and continued to file them down.

"Still," she said louder than normal so he could hear her, "its a lot of pancakes."

Red turned back around, smiling at her again, "you can never have too many pamcakes." A knock on the door made Jessica and red both turn around to see Professor Broom at the door.

He smiled at Jessica as he made his way up to the bedside, "How are you feeling today?" He asked her as the cats came to nuzzle against him.

Jessica placed her bowl of milk on the floor for the cats as she wiped her mouth, "Better, thank you." As she sat back up she smiled at the old man. She noticed a faint glimmer in his eye as he patted her back and held up a shopping bag to her, " I hope you don't mind," he said smiling at her. Jessica's eyes wandered to the door where Agent Myers stood. His arms were crossed and he had a smile on his face.

"Agent Myers and I thought you might enjoy wearing something other than scrubs." Jessica took the bag from him and looked inside.

Red paused for a moment from sanding and gave Myers a look, "Seriously?" Red spoke out loud, "Buying my girl clothes." Red shook his head turning back to the mirror.

Jessica blushed as she glanced up at Red. She liked how protective he was over her, "Red its fine," she said seeing the annoyance on his face.

"Why don't you go try them on?" Professor Broom asked while point to the bathroom in Hellboy's room.

Jessica nodded as she stood up with the bag and went to the bathroom. As she opened the bag she took a deep breath, "Oh jeez," she said as she pulled out the black lace bra and panty set. "Red's gonna kill Myers." She whispered to herself as she put them on. Granted Myers had good taste but highly doubted that Red would like the thought of Myers buying her lingerie. Jessica continued to pull out a pair of black cargo pants and a crimson top. The top had holes in the back so her wings would come out safely. As she pulled the shirt over her head, she smiled at herself in the mirror. Man was she a sight to behold. She turned around for herself as she caught a glimpse of the belt on her pants. She tilted the buckle up and smiled. It was the same design as Red's, same as the Bureaus'. There was a hand inside a circle, grasping a sword with a triangle in front of it. Jessica looked in the mirror and caught herself smiling cheek pink. She loved the idea of matching Red.

Jessica quietly came out of the bathroom as she heard Red, Professor Broom and Myers talking."How many places does she have to burn down before she realizes she belongs here?" Red said, pausing in-between moments of filing down his horns.

"She must come back willingly," Professor Broom said, giving Red a serious look.

Myers stepped forward and Red stopped filing, "I think I have a way of getting Miss Sherman to come back."

Red turned and pointed his finger at Myers, "Watch it." He warned and proceeded to file his horns down. Professor Broom rolled his eyes at Hellboy. Jessica leaned up against the door frame, listening to there conversation. They carried on as if they forgot about her presence.

"I'm serious," Myers continued, "I think I can bring her back. Look the hospital has begun to rebuild and now is the time to go and get her." Myers leaned against Hellboy's bed-frame, "Besides, there weren't that many fatalities. Hardly anyone would notice. And after Jess's episode, that probably would be very willingly to have her come with us."

Professor Broom cleared his throat as Hellboy set down the sander. Jessica couldn't hide her face, she was crying. Red grit his teeth as Myers finally turned around, "Oh, gosh, Jess I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did," Jessica said, interrupting him, "It's alright. At least I know that the Bureau sees me as a specimen. Seems that I'm the only one aware that I'm human, too." Jessica looked up at Hellboy, who looked as if he was about the punch something, probably Myers or fall apart. She turned abruptly and walked out of the room. She didn't belong there, not with Hellboy, not anywhere. She felt that after three thousand years of loneliness that it was meant to be this way.

* * *

Hellboy slammed down his sander, fracturing the blade as he strode over to Myers. He was beyond pissed, "Tell me boy scout, what was it exactly that got you this job pushing pamcakes?" Myers could barely look up at Hellboy, he was too afraid to get squashed.

Finally after several moments of Hellboy staring him down he looked up, "Hostage negotiations." Hellboy bee lined straight for the door without another word. "Jess!" He called out in the hallway.

Hellboy walked determined out into the hallway, "Jess!" he called again after her. He could see Jess's shadow running only a few feet ahead of him. Hellboy stopped and turned around, looking for the shortcut. He knew exactly where she was headed.

* * *

The cold breeze from the rain blew against Jessica's cheek. Here from the rooftop, she could see where her apartment once stood. Tears stung her eyes, "Why did I have to fight back?" she cried as her wings unfurled around her shoulders as she sat down, one leg bent up with her head on her knee; the other dangling from the edge. "Why didn't I just let him kill me?" Jessica kept crying as the thunder and lightning came down around her.

"Jess." Jessica lifted her head to the sound of Red's voice. "Go away." She whispered.

"That's not going to happen, Doll." Hellboy said as he sat down beside her, "I told you, I'm not going anywhere." Jessica felt Red's arm wrap around her shoulders as she laid her head on his.

"I wish I could die..." Jessica said as she looked off into the distance, "After three thousand years of pain and heartache, is this where I am meant to be...alone."

Hellboy turned her face to his, "Hey." He said looking into her crimson eyes, "You'll never be alone." Jessica closed her eyes as she kissed him. She felt the rush of water and wind surround them as he kissed her back. Their fingers laced together as she pulled him closer to her.

But it was Red who pulled back, "Did I do something wrong?" Jessica asked him.

"Not a thing, Babe," as Red stood up, offering his hand to her. Jessica took it and stood beside him while the rain came down. For once she didn't feel alone, she felt like it was her destiny to be by his side.


	6. Chapter Six: Time

_**AN: I do not own Hellboy or Hellboy the movie. The characters belong to Mike Mignola and Guillermo Del Toro**_ _ **. I only own Jessica and this story. Please Review and Favorite!**_

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to a good friend of mine, who took his life 7 years ago. Rest In Peace, Brother Red.**_

* * *

Liz stared blankly at the steel wall in front of her. _This is a bit extreme_ , she thought as she played with the rubber bands on her wrist. **SNAP!** Part of her wanted to get out of this place and part of her wished they would lock her as far from the earth's surface as possible. So she sat there, with a blank face. Zero expression. What was she to say? I'm sorry I blew up another place? As if that would solve anything.

"Liz." She heard the whisper before seeing a faint ghost like apparition before her. She tilted her head as the definitions of Jess's face became clearer. "Liz?" It asked, "are you alright?"

Liz looked behind her, sensing that the guard had fallen asleep while watching her, "Yes," she answered faintly. **SNAP!** She missed Jess, her sarcasm and wit always made her smile. Besides Hellboy, Jess was her only friend in the world.

"What happened?" Jess's apparition asked, "Did they not put enough chocolate chips in your pancakes? Because I did tell them about that once." Liz closed her eyes and smirked at the comment. Sarcasm and wit like that made her days better.

"I don't remember. Just a bad dream."Liz said as she watched as Jess's apparition put one hand on her hip, "Well," Jess said, "someone is coming to get you."

"Fantastic," Liz said rolling her eyes, "I'll be a freak on display again." Liz looked down as Jess's apparition sat with her hands on her knees.

"I think you'll be surprised." Jess paused and looked behind itself before turning back to Liz, "Red's coming back so I have to go. I'll see you soon," her ghost said as she stood up, "and Liz?" Liz looked up seeing the apparition becoming more and more faint, Jess's voice become more of a whisper, "he's a good guy." Liz watched as the vision faded into thin air leaving Liz wondering, who this guy was and if she really would be surprised.

* * *

John sat in the cab looking out the window, his mind on elsewhere. He thought of Elizabeth Sherman; her fair skin, her black hair, her chocolate brown eyes. John had a hero complex, not as great as Hellboy's but he wanted to make the woman feel like she wasn't a freak. He smiled thinking of her mindset, like being human and normal was so great. John would have given anything to be extraordinary like her. John figured that he could coax Elizabeth back to the Bureau if he showed her she has a choice, then maybe she would be willing to give it another chance and maybe even him one too.

As the cab pulled up to the hospital, he finally got a good look at the damage to building. It still looked like at any moment it would collapse but since they picked up the heads and decapitated limbs of their statues; it looked a lot less desolate. He could see the skeletal structure of the building, and he smiled. Like Jess could see the skeletal structure of him; the parts that no one else seemed to see. The parts that made him who he is and he was hoping he could do the same for Elizabeth.

John walked into the building as people turned and looked at him as if was admitting himself. A nurse with short blond hair and a plump frame walked up to him, "Can I help you sir?"

"Um, yes," John said as he pulled out his badge, "I'm Agent Myers with the FBI. I'm looking for Elizabeth Sherman?"

The woman's smile faded as she sighed, "I figured as much," she said turning and pointing down a long hallway, "down the Albert Wing and first door on the left. You'll find Dr. Grace. You'll need to speak with her before entering the safe room."

"Safe room?" John asked with a puzzled look on his face; he followed her finger to the hallway.

The woman gave him a serious but sarcastic look, "Yes, because we just let fire-starters walk around freely." As she turned and walked away, John gave her a nasty glare. _Bitch_ , he thought to himself as he walked down Albert Wing. Once he got to the door he knocked and a large security guard opened the door.

John walked through as he was pleasantly greeted by a tall woman in a white lab coat, "You must be Agent Myers. I'm Dr. Grace." She said as she shook his hand. John could tell from the dark circles under her eyes that she was tired. And after this, he hardly could blame her. Dr. Grace turned to the two way mirror as John looked at Elizabeth. She looked lonely as she sat there in the chair, with a blank expression, staring at the wall.

"I have her discharge papers," the doctor said turning to John, "We can't keep her any longer. She has cost us thousands of dollars never-mind put a huge dent in our medical supply. She's highly dangerous,"she looked at John, playing with her glasses and hesitated before finishing her sentence, "Ar-are you sure you want to go in there?"

John just nodded as the doctor acknowledged for the guard to open the door. As he walked into the room, Elizabeth didn't even acknowledge him. John swallowed hard before he asked, "Miss Sherman?" Still no answer as she stared up at the wall. John walked closer as he squatted on his ankles beside her, "Excuse me, Miss Sherman?" still no answer. John looked at the window, assuming Dr. Grace's doubt then back at her, "May I call you 'Liz'? It's a beautiful name." Finally a response.

Liz smirked, "Sixty percent of the women in the world are named _Liz_." **SNAP!** John looked at her wrist, seeing the rubber bands that she was pulling hard, releasing them against her skin, turning it red; John could see the welts on her forearm from the rubber-bands.

"Well, it's impressive by my standards. My name's John. John T. Myers." Liz smiled at his effort to try to make her feel better.

Now down to business, "Professor Broom asked me to escort you back to the Bureau. No special liaisons, no extra precautions. Just you and me in a cab like regular folks."

Liz turned her head and frowned at him, "Wow, that doesn't sound like him."

John sighed as he shifted his weight to his knees and put his left hand on her left knee, "Well, he's asking for you back but it's entirely your choice."

Liz smiled as she stood up and faced him, "I've quit the Bureau thirteen times and yet I always go back. Where else would I go?" John stood up as she offered her hand to him, "I'm tired of sitting for so long anyway."

* * *

Jessica looked up from the mirror, seeing Liz's image fade away. She didn't have much time between getting dressed and the fact that Red's heavy footsteps from his hooves were growing louder. Quickly, she got up and grabbed her black military pants, one of the crimson shirts that Myers bought her and her black combat boots. She slipped them on as quickly as she could as the door to Red's room opened, she stood leaning against the dresser. Jessica quickly looked up to the ceiling, taking in a quick breath before her eyes shifted from their red to emerald green state. She looked back at Red who stood in the doorway, cynical and deflated. "What's wrong?" she asked him as he carelessly threw his Samaritan down on the chair. Thank goodness that thing wasn't loaded or it would have been the cat's ass.

Red stormed into the room, walking passed Jessica, grabbing one of cigars and lighting it, "Clay didn't make it." His words were cold and clear. He blamed himself. Jessica frowned, looking away.

"Red..." she started to say but he lifted his big stone hand to her, "No. I know it's not my fault. He was a good man, he was doing his job." Red looked away from her, and she could see tears. One long puff of his cigar later, he looked back at her, "I still feel bad. He was my friend."

Jessica nodded as she took him in her arms, Red pulled his cigar from his mouth in stone hand as he put his left hand on her waist, "One of my very best friends died a long time ago," she looked up into his golden gaze and held it within her own long enough that she could see the ash from his cigar fall onto the floor. Jessica reached up and ran her long pianist fingers through Red's black hair, "He always used to tell me that ' _Death is never the end but another chance to start over again.'_ Think of Clay starting a new life somewhere else, instead of floating alone somewhere in the atmosphere." Red smiled as he put his head down and kissed her lips. Like two missing pieces of the puzzle fitting together for the first time, again, Jessica grabbed his waist hard. Pulling him closer to her. She wanted to feel him, all of him. And not just in an intimate way but in every way.

"Easy, darling." He breathed as he pulled away from her. Her eyes reflected the desires they both wanted. Red wanted her just as bad she wanted him.

"Ah-hem." Jessica and Red both looked up at Tom Manning who was standing in his doorway. Jessica released Red completely as he took a step back from her, she caught a glimpse of the deep claw marks in his chest and frowned. "I'd like to speak to you for a moment in private." Manning announced as turned abruptly and walked down the hall.

Red brushed his fingers against her cheek, "I gotta go to detention. I'll be back," and kissed her cheek as he walked out the door behind Manning.

* * *

Liz smiled as she leaned her head out the back window of the cab, _man it feels good to be outside again_. She grabbed the roof of the cab as she lifted herself out the window, "Liz!" She turned her head to catch John looking at her, "Nice view." he said smiling and waving at her. She picked up her Polaroid camera and snapped a picture of his face. She had to admit, he was cute. Innocent even and Jess was right; he was a good guy. Maybe she should give him a chance. After all, H. B. and her would never work. Her feelings for him depleted a long time ago and he confessed one too many times that his love for her never went passed that of one a brother would feel for his sister. Besides, Liz could tell from the moment H.B. described Jess, that he was in love with her. Liz always thought she was the most dangerous person on the planet until she met Jess. Liz only snapped her out of an episode once and it almost killed her. Jess could control anything; earth, fire, wind, water, light and darkness. She was unpredictable and that made her dangerous. Nonetheless, Red made her happy and she was happy to see them happy. She wouldn't ever want to see it tarnished.

"Nice smile," Liz said to John causing him to smile, ear to ear. She reached across the roof of the cab, handing him her photograph. John reached out to take it as the wind blew it out of her hand. He gave her a sad smile as she frowned, watching it float down the street.

"Well," he said as she turned her face back to him, "You'll just have to take another one." Liz smiled at him as they continued down the long driveway to the Bureau.

* * *

Hellboy met Manning in a private office room, where Abe was floating in a tank; his pulse and injuries being examined. Manning turned his back from him as he shut the door, "You're such a pest." Manning said, catching Hellboy off guard.

"Excuse me?" Hellboy asked. _Already starting your crap, eh, Manning?_ Hellboy thought to himself as Manning lit himself a cigar.

"We've lost three agents because of you."

Hellboy paced the room, clearly losing his patience. He tried to think of Jess, get his mind off this banter, "I knew those agents better than you-"

"And that makes it okay?" Manning interrupted. Hellboy put his left hand over his forehead. Manning really knows how to push buttons but when it comes to Hellboy, he really likes to push them all. At the same time.

"No," Hellboy answered, his voice low almost a growl, "It doesn't but-"

"You see this whole thing is a farce." _There he goes again_ , Hellboy thought, _interrupting me again. Can't get a damn word in edge wise with this guy_ , Hellboy thought as he crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Manning. Waiting for him to continue.

"You see," Manning started, "This is why we need you. You know monsters."

Hellboy stared at Manning, his anger almost boiling over, "What are you trying to say, Manning?"

Tom took a step forward, he was so close to Hellboy that Hellboy could feel beads of his saliva on his face, "After you've caught and killed them all. There's still one freak left. You." Manning turned to walk out, but watching Hellboy squirm from his words was too priceless, "Well, actually, two. You and bat-girl."

That was it. Harpoon in the middle of Hellboy's ego and pride. Hellboy uncrossed his arms as he looked at Manning, "I'm sorry, Manning," he said as he put his left hand over his rib cage, "I wish I could be more graceful..." he paused as he grabbed one of the large water tanks in the room, and carried it over to Manning who was cowering by the window.

* * *

Jessica walked down the hall as she saw Liz standing there, hugging Professor Broom. "Welcome Back," he said to her.

"It's only for the weekend, then I shall be on my way." Jessica stood beside her and as Liz noticed her, she squealed.

"Yeah okay," Jess said as she walked over to Liz,"you know you're staying." Jessica gave Liz a massive hug as Liz hugged back. They stayed that way for a few moments; like two friends who haven't seen each other for many years.

"You should check the place out," Professor Broom spoke up. Liz let Jess go as she backed up next to Myers, "we've made some big changes around here." Liz looked up, smiling at Myers as a large metal tank came crashing through the glass screen.

"Oh no," Jessica said as she put her head in her hands.

Manning came backing out of the room, terrified as he looked at Professor Broom then the rest, "I want that thing locked up! Do you hear me? Now! Right-"Manning quickly scurried away as Red came practically waltzing out of the room. He turned to Jessica and the rest and began to smile,"Liz?"

Liz turned and looked at Jess who was peeking out from behind her hands, "Yeah, nothing's changed," Liz picked up her bags and she playfully tapped Jess's shoulder, "Home sweet home," and walked down the hall with Myers.

"You did it, Myers! You did it!" As Myers walked away, Red's face went grim. "Myers?" he asked. Professor Broom shook his head and walked down the hall passed Red, "Pop?" he asked finally turning to Jess who walked up to him.

"What?" he asked her as she grabbed him by his stone hand and led him back towards his room, "Come on, love, let's patch you up."

* * *

John placed Liz's final bags down in her room as he smiled and sat down beside her, "Better than a hospital chair." Liz smiled up at him. **SNAP!**

She turned to John who was sitting on the bed beside her, "I learned this in therapy. One if I'm depressed," **SNAP!** ,"Two if I'm impatient," **SNAP! SNAP!** John grabbed one of the rubber bands between his thumb and index finger. He pulled it lightly as Liz's arm gently bounced up and down.

"I might have to get you a fresh pack," he said smiling then brushed a piece of hair back from her face.

"Yeah," she answered with a small chuckle, "since I'm staying here, maybe two." John and her laughed for a moment before getting caught in each others gaze.

"I'll leave you to get reacquainted." John got up and lingered in the doorway for a moment before leaving.

Liz smiled and laughed silently, "Damn you Jess," she said as she looked at the bands on her forearm, "for always being right." **SNAP!**

* * *

Red sat down on the chair in his room while Jess grabbed the surgical kit from the bathroom. "Can't use your voodoo magic to heal me?" he asked from the other room as he lifted his shirt up and over his head for her.

When Jess came out of the bathroom, kit in hand, she smirked at him, "Only to the surface, the rest has to be stitched otherwise you'll have a scar."

"What's one more scar?" Red joked as he put his hands on the arms of the chair.

Jess grabbed another chair and turned it so she could face him. "It's not 'voodoo' either," she pulled the needle and thread out from the box as she made a small knot through the needle hole, "it's energy. It takes a lot out of me too."

Red winced and looked away as Jess dug her fingers into his flesh. Drawing small amounts of blood around her fingers; she concentrated on the wound which turned blue and healed most of the way. He looked at her as her eyes stayed red while she began to sew his wounds shut. She worked quickly, efficiently but gracefully and eloquently. Almost as if she took great pride into healing him.

"Why are you always taking care of me?" he finally asked causing her to pause, biting the thread and putting a patch of gauze over the wound.

"You're no use to the Bureau if you're injured." She stood up and put the kit down on the table. Jess sighed with her back to him as she looked at herself in the mirror. One of her eyes was green, the other red. What she was about to say, she meant with her heart; all of it, darkness and light. "And," she continued but paused to take another deep breath. She could see Red get up and walk behind her as he looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Because I love you." the rest came out slow and silent like a whisper.

Red turned Jess around to face him as he tilted her face to his, "You mean that?" his eyes scanning her face, looking, searching for any sign of doubt. There was none.

"Of course I do." Her answer was sincere as he suddenly whisked her off her feet and laid her down in his bed. He kissed her lips, her cheek, her neck before looking into her eyes as he laid beside her, "Damn," he said looking at her, making her eyes fill with worry, "What?" she asked, suddenly concerned that he didn't feel the same.

"I love you." he whispered as she glared at him.

"What?" he chuckled as she punched his shoulder before turning over with her back to him.

"Not funny," she said with her voice rough and full of irritation. Red laughed and put his stone hand around her side, pulling her close to him before they drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Stone

**AN: I DO NOT OWN HELLBOY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH HELLBOY. HELLBOY IS OWNED BY MIKE MIGNOLA AND DEL TORO. I ONLY OWN JESSICA AND THIS STORY**

 _Darkness creeps up from the center of the earth. Land and sea split apart on command as The Dark One rises to the forsaken land. What was once luscious and green, is now dead and hallow. A world that held so much promise and truth is now over run by decay and evil. The Dark One walks forward to the top of the hill, what was once a city is now an Eden of hell. He smiles as he gazes upon his son. Almost a spitting image of The Dark One, he rules with his stone hand raised across the valley. Demons of all sorts come as commanded from far and wide as The Dark One grants his son a bride._

 _A halo of dark fire surrounds her like a coven of flame. Each graceful yet powerful stride she takes towards her King leaves the Eden speechless. Her red eyes form a halo of doom about her face. As she kneels before The Dark One and her King, he lifts her to her feet and whispers, "Lachrimae..."_

* * *

Jessica awoke violently, covered in sweat. Tossing her hand out to the side, she realized Red was gone. What had she done? Did she hurt him? She threw the covers off of her and ran to the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face. As she looked in the mirror, she let out a sigh of relief. _"_ Just a dream," she told herself, finding that her eyes remained green and not red. She sat back on the toilet and put her head in her hands, running her fingers through her hair. Whatever that was, it was bad. Shaking herself from the nightmare, she grabbed her cargo pants and one of Red's black shirts. She had made a few necessary changes to the shirt so it was more of her style. She picked up Whiskers and kissed his neck before setting him down and heading for the shower room.

Once in the shower, naked and exposed, she let the cold water tumble over her shoulders. She tilted her head back and smiled. Her wings expanded as her eyes turned a greenish glow. The water droplets stopped falling and paused mid air before they began spinning clockwise around her. Jess smiled wickedly as she was caught in a tornado of water. The speed of the wind from the water made her hair blow all over and gave Jess the sudden feeling of flying. " _Lachrimae..."_

The whisper caught her off guard as her tornado came crashing to the shower floor and down the drain. "Hello?" Jessica whispered as she shut the water off. She grabbed a towel, and proceeded to dry herself and grabbed her clothes. Throwing them on quickly, in case someone was in the shower room, she didn't want to be caught off guard. Jessica looked all around the shower room, but found herself alone. "Hello?" she said again but louder this time. There was still no answer.

Jessica leaned up against the wall of lockers and closed her eyes. _What on earth is going on,_ she asked herself. She enjoyed the next few moments of silence as she tried to wake herself from this sudden fear. " _Lachrimae_..." Jessica's eyes snapped open as she looked around the room, "Who's there?" That's when she spotted the dark shadow creature in the corner of her eye. She shifted her eyes towards it as she froze; barely breathing. Her eyes shifting red as she glared at the shadow. It was tall, taller than Red but hunched over. It looked as if it was wearing a cloak of dark smoke. The creature crept towards the open door way, extending one, bony finger from its robe; coaxing Jessica to follow. " _Lachrimae_..." it whispered to her before disappearing up the stairs.

"Ah, crap," Jessica swore before shooting up the stairs and down the hall. Whatever it was, she wanted to get it before it got anyone else. As she came around the corner between the examining room and the library, she stopped. She had lost it. "Great," she spoke placing her hands on her knees for a moment to catch her breath. A sudden breeze swept across Jessica's face and she entered the library. She saw the huge tank that belonged to Abe Sapien along with the four books on four different podiums. One of the books caught her eye. The page it was turned to was writing in gold with a painting inside that peaked her interest. The image was of an angel with white and silver wings cascading down the shoulders. It's hair was the color of old gold and it's eyes were green. Jessica's fingers fell on the page as she scrolled over the name on the bottom. Lachrimae.

"The goddess of tears," The voice caught her by surprise and made Jessica jump when she turned around to see Abe, smiling and staring at her through the tank.

"Oh it's just you," Jessica said she put her hand over her heart to calm herself.

"Indeed," he responded as he swam around in his tank. "I was reading up on Latin mythology. That's Lachrimae. The Goddess of Tears or, as some call her, The Angel of Demon Tears."

Jessica nodded as she stood aside and sat down listening to Abe, "Quite an interest woman." Abe looked over at the bowl of rotten eggs as he smacked his lips together.

Jessica looked over realizing that he wanted one. They smelled god awful as she picked up the tongs and placed one in Abe's air locked tube. She stood on the outside of the tank, watching as he swam around, catching and eating them. "Oh, Jess, thank god I found you." Jessica looked up to see Liz coming down the stairs in a tizzy. "What's up?" Jess responded as Liz hurried to her side.

"Myers asked me out for coffee." Her eyes were wide and Jessica began to laugh, "What's so funny?" Liz asked clearly offended.

"So, he asked you out for coffee. What's with the nerves?" Jessica put her hands in her back pockets and rocked herself on her heels.

"Well,"Liz said as she looked up at Jess, "I have a favor to ask?"

Jessica looked at Liz, her smile disappearing and she began to walk out of library, "Oh! No, no, no." She could hear Liz trailing close behind as she began walking down the hall back to Red's room.

"What? You don't even know what I was going to ask?" Liz spoke up behind Jess who she ended up bumping into as Jessica came to a complete and sudden stop. Jessica sighed and turned to face Liz who had a pouty face on. "Can you please go for me?"Liz asked with hope in her eyes.

Jessica crossed her arms shaking her head, "You can't be serious." She said and gave Liz a long pause before answering her, "No." Jessica turned around and began walking down to Red's room. _Are you insane?!_ Jessica thought as Liz stepped in front of her once they reached Red's door. "Please, I'm so nervous and I'm worried I won't be able to control myself."

Jessica reached out and put her hand on Liz's shoulder, "Have you forgotten who I'm seeing? Big guy, about ye big? Red as fire and has a temper? Also happens to be a demon and HATES Myers?" Jessica and Liz froze for a moment as a loud humming came from behind Red's door.

"Please?" Liz silently begged handing Jess her camera,"Take a picture of him for me."

Jessica rolled her eyes, snatching the camera from Liz, "Fine," she said through her teeth, "But you owe me. Big Time."


	8. Chapter Eight: Where are You Going

Hellboy laid down in his bed and sighed, "Man," he could barely believe it. He was in love. No, not in love. He was madly, head over heels in love with Jess. Her personality, her nature; just everything about her was breath-taking. How could he not? Hellboy reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a blank lined notebook. He wanted to tell her _**exactly**_ how he felt. How she was his everything, how she made his heart race and even how she calmed his temper, which seemed something impossible to him. How he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. "That's it." He looked down at the paper. How was he going to tell her that? As he began to write, it seemed he couldn't even get the words right, "Dear Jess... ." Hellboy grabbed at the edge of the page, crumpling it in his stone hand and threw it across the room where the cats began to play with the ball of paper. He reached his tail around, scooping it up and tossing it in the wastebasket. Soon, he is surrounded by a flood of balls of papers. "Got it!" Hellboy chimes up as he begins writing vigorously, "My Dearest Jessica..." He's so concentrated that he doesn't even notice Myers enter the room.

"Hey," Myers chimes in with a large bowl of chili in each hand, "Where do you want these?"

Before setting them down, Hellboy holds up his index finger of his right hand, "Ssshhhh, wait a second." He says as he pauses then continues to write. Myers rolls his eyes, setting the bowls down on the dresser. He looks down seeing a photo sticking out of the leather jacket that belongs to Jess. Myers, quickly glancing at Hellboy and noticing he is lost in thought, picks up the photo. The woman in the photo is very young, maybe sixteen. She's wearing an elegant gown and is standing next to an gentleman who is looking down and smiling at her. The photo is old and looks like it was taken in the early thirties. But something seems off about the photo. As Myers looks closer, he sees that her eyes are in color and are an emerald green. Strikingly so from the rest of photograph that is black and white. "Myers, you're a talker," he hears Red say as he places the photograph back on the dresser, "What's a good solid word for 'need'?"

Myers rubs his hands together as he walks back around towards Red, "Well, 'need' is a good solid word." He crosses his arms and looks at Red.

Red just shakes his head, "Nah, too needy." causing Myers to roll his eyes again as he walks across the room to grab the other bowls. He is paused by Jess who walks in the room.

"Hey," she says to him before leaning in real close, "Liz is sick so she asked me to go out for her, is that alright?"

Myers looks sad for a moment then smiles, "Yeah, sure," before picking up the bowls of chili and setting them down on the desk. "Start in, you've got nachos coming."

"Mmmm, nachos." Red says as he smiles at the letter.

"Hey," Jess says as she kneels on the floor, creating a new catnip patch for the cats. Hellboy stands up suddenly, almost falling out of his bed. Jess giggles as she get up and walks over towards the dresser. She sees her photo has been moved. She stares at it for a slight second before storing it away in a drawer.

"Um... Jess... There's something I'd like you to hear. Something I need you to hear." Hellboy looks at her as he stammers, trying to find the courage to tell her.

Jess grabs her leather jacket, putting it on before turning to him, "Will it be long, babe? Cause I'm going out."

Hellboy stops and looks at her puzzled, "Out? Like out out?"

Jess walks up to him as Hellboy tries to hide the notebook behind him. Jess wraps her arms around his back and lays her lips to his chest before looking up at him, smiling, "Yeah, for a cup of coffee." She runs her hands up to his face and kisses his lips. Red closes his eyes and sighs. God her kisses were like fire in his veins. She made him want things that he has never had before.

As she pulled away, she kissed his cheek and grabbed her boots, "Are you going with Liz?" he asked as she sensed the curiosity in his voice. Jess became worried as she swallowed hard. _Please don't kill anyone_ , she thought to herself before answering, "Um, no. She's not feeling well. So Myers, is taking me."

Hellboy's face hardened as he slapped down his notebook on the bed, "Him!" he began to almost yell, "Why him and not me?!" He couldn't believe this. She was his girl, why the hell was she going out with Myers?!

Jessica looked at him as she crossed her arms, "Babe, relax. He offered since Liz was sick. Just as friends," she put her hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb across a scar, "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about." With that she kissed his cheek and walked across the room but stopped and turned back, "What did you want me to hear?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Hellboy looked down on the bed, his letter which was almost finished staring up at him, "It's just a list, it's not finished yet." He couldn't look up her, he felt betrayed.

"Hey," Myers pipes up, setting down the last bowl, "Your chili is getting cold."

"Not hungry," Red says as he sits down on the bed. Why Myers? Why not him? What was so wrong with him? She loved him, didn't she? Hellboy looks down at the floor, feeling so overwhelmed and shocked. Suddenly a feeling of familiar warmth comes across his face as he looks up. Jess looks at him with endless pools of green. She kisses his forehead as she stands back, "I'll listen to is later then, okay? I love you." She smiles at him as she turns and walks out the door.

Hellboy balls his hands into fists and glares at Myers, who is busy setting down the nachos. Myers looks up at Hellboy, noticing the glare. "Anything else you need before I-"

"Not from you," Hellboy growls before he gets up and begins pacing. Myers shakes his head and whispers goodnight as he walks out behind Jess, locking the door. "Goodbye..." Hellboy says through grinding teeth. He's so mad he begins to shake. Then he stops. "It's not that I don't trust you," he says looking at the photograph of Jess, "I don't trust him." As Red gets up he notices the white shopping bag under the bed. As he picks it up, a pair of red lace underwear falls out with a note. "Hope you enjoy some feminine touch. Myers," Red looks up at his reflection, golden eyes piercing with rage. "Now, I **definitely** don't trust him."

* * *

Jessica put her hands in the pockets of her jacket as she walked beside Myers through the downtown. As they arrive at Joe Schmoe's Coffee Shop, Jess leans up against the brick of the building, lighting a cigarette. "God, I miss you, Red." She says as she exhales. This was a stupid idea. The hell was Liz thinking? If she wasn't Jess's best friend, she probably would have launched the girl just for the idea. Red was pissed, she was annoyed by Myers questions. This night was turning out to be a disaster. Jessica dropped her cigarette in the snow as she twister the toe of her boot around the cig, burning it out. She could see Myers heading back towards her as she looked up at the rooftops. She swore she saw his shadow but shook her head, "He's probably burning down Head-Quarters." she told herself as she chuckled and met Myers halfway to the bench.

Myers hands Jessica her cup of tea as he sits on the bench beside her, "I admire him. He's a force of nature."

Jessica nods, sipping her tea, "That he is. He's also pushy." She smiled at her own words realizing how much Red reminded her of herself. She turned to Myers who was shaking his head, "No, I'd say he's determined. Unstoppable." Myers said, handing her some cream as she shook her head. He shrugged his shoulders and poured some into his coffee.

"He's very cocky," Jessica said as she smiled at him wickedly. They both chuckled as they sat in silence, staring up at the stars.

* * *

Hellboy barely made it without them noticing him as he jumped to the next rooftop. He looked up at the young boy looking at him, "Hey! You're Hellboy!"

Hellboy put one stone finger over his lips, "Ssshh, I'm on a mission." He walked to the edge with the boy standing beside him. "What's so important? So fascinating?" he asked himself aloud. "What's going on with her?" He shook his head as she watched them smiling and laughing.

* * *

 _Down below, Myers inched himself closer to Jess, which made her a bit uncomfortable. "You know," he said turning to her, "My uncle use to say that we like people for their qualities but love them for their defects." Jess brushes a lock of hair behind her ear and smiles while sipping her tea. "He loves you, you know." Myer tells her as he leans into her. Jessica reluctantly, scoots away from him. "What about you?" Myers asks as he looks at Jess._

 _For a moment, Jess puts her tea down away from her face as she looks up and across the street, "I love him. If angels and demons could wed like humans do, I'd have married him by now. I envy him. He knows who he is, where he comes from. I only know what I am, what I'm capable of. Everything else is just a blur." She looks over at Myers who is smiling at her. "How do you feel about Liz?" She says catching him off guard as he almost chokes on his coffee._

 _Myers looks at Jess, "She's incredible and I'm just me." Jess smiles and looks down, blushing. "What?" Myers asks as she gets up and walks across the street so she's standing under the cherry blossom tree. "That's how I feel next to Red."_

* * *

Hellboy watches them and shakes his head while the boy hands him a cookie, "Don't tell anyone?" he asks the boy who agrees. Suddenly the boy peers over the edge, "Hey." he says to Hellboy, "I know her." Hellboy looks at the boy who seems mesmerized by Jess. "That's Jessica." He says out loud as he looks at Hellboy.

"How do you know her?" Hellboy asks, turning his attention elsewhere.

The boy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a red rose, handing it to Hellboy, "She's my godmother. When my father died, she gave me this rose. She said that my father loved me very much and that she would always look after me." The boy smiled at Hellboy, "You can keep it." The boy then turned from Hellboy, climbing inside his window.

Hellboy looked at the rose in his hand and looked back down at Jess. "Ah, crap," he said to himself. He should have trusted her. He was a fool not to. He felt so guilty as he sat on the edge of the rooftop. God did he love her, but she didn't deserve this. Hellboy turned around to see the boy was behind him, handing him a photograph, "What's this?" Hellboy asked, taking it from the boy.

"A picture of Jessica and my Dad at a costume party." The boy answered. Hellboy looked at the photograph to see it was in black and white. The people were dressed up in a thirties type theme. The boys father was smiling at Jessica, who with piercing green eyes, was smiling at the camera. Hellboy closed his eyes. He was definitely a fool.

* * *

Jessica sat on the bench, shivering a little. She never got used to these east coast temperatures. "So," she said as she sipped the last of her tea, "tell me about yourself?"

Myers sat back as she looked at him, "Well," he started, "I lived with my uncle most of my life. Then I went to school in Quantico, met my first girlfriend and lost her in the same year. Then came here."

Jessica noticed that it seemed Myers was staring off into nothing. Almost as if he was reflecting into the past. "Did she die?" Jessica asked as she looked down at her empty cup. Myers nodded but didn't answer. Jessica put her hand on his knee as he looked up at her with chocolate eyes. "The first person I ever cared for died not too long ago." Jessica smiled as she remembered Gabriel. It's not something she could easily forget, "He fathered a child who lives in that building there," Jessica pointed to the large brick building across the street. "He gave up his immortality to live a human life, sadly it didn't last long." Jessica stood up as she began to look up at the sky, her eyes glowing green as snow began to fall around them. She looked back at Myers who was walking towards her, "Did you love him?" Myers asked as Jessica began to play with Liz's Polaroid camera around her neck.

"No," she said as she felt like crying. Gabriel loved her but she just couldn't. Her feelings did not reflect his own. He wasn't meant for her. Snapping herself out of this feeling, she lifted the camera, "Smile!" she said, catching Myers off guard as she snapped the picture. He looked at her, smiling as he got closer to her. Jess pulled out the picture and smiled at it, "I think Liz would be pleased." She turned the photograph to Myers who laughed.

"Man, I look like a fool," he shook his head as he continued to sip his coffee. "Thanks, for coming out with me tonight."

Jessica smiled, "You're-" but was silenced by the black car that pulled up to the curb. Jessica looked at Myers as Agent Lime, walked up to her. "We have to get back." he said to her and Myers as they looked at one another, "Professor Broom has been murdered."

Jessica's hand covered her mouth as Myers grabbed her, "Jesus," was all he could say as Jessica began to sob.

"And to make matters worse, Red is missing." Lime's words caught Jessica's attention as she pulled away from Myers' embrace. "What?" she asked as she turned from them. He must have ran off to blow off steam. _Crap_ , Jessica thought to herself as she stepped back away from them.

"You should get back to the Bureau," she said to Myers as she unfurled her wings and looked up at the stars.

"Where are you going?" Myers asked her as she looked back at him with glowing red eyes and a flurry of black smoke surrounding her.

"To find Red," was all she said as she shot up into the sky at light speed. Myer stood on the ground, looking up at her flying through the air like a plume of dark light.


	9. Chapter Nine: Slow Chemical

Lightening struck the sky, turning the clouds a light pink as the rain fell hard against Jessica's face. It was getting harder for her to fly in this weather. Never mind having tattered and broken wings, she could barely fly straight. She had been searching for Hellboy for hours with no luck, so she headed back towards the Bureau hoping he may have gone back. She was five miles out, just before the bird sanctuary when a bolt of lightening crackled through the air beside her. Jess lost her balance and came crashing to the forest floor of the sanctuary with a thud.

Bearing most of her weight on her forearms, Jessica lifted herself up from the mud. As she sat up, she wiped her face with her left hand. "Gross!" She exclaimed, the mud was a dark brown yet it looked like dried blood and smelled of decaying flesh. Jessica held back her vomit as she tried her best to clean herself up. She felt at fault. If she hadn't helped out Liz, then Hellboy wouldn't have gone looking for her and Professor Broom would probably still be alive. At least for a short while anyway.

Something caught Jessica's eye as she stood up. The mud seemed to become liquid and retreated back to the darkness of the bird sanctuary. It began to take the shape of a dark hooded cloaked figure. "Child," a voice called out and hit Jessica's ears with such a strong sense of familiarity that it almost caused her to reel back. Luckily, sensing the oak tree behind her, she merely took a step back. The voice was deep and seductive like black velvet. Smooth like still water and male. "Such a pity that you have forgotten who you are." The cloaked figure took a step towards her. Feeling threatened, Jessica's eyes flashed red as she commanded the wind to blow harder. The trees began to sway and the wind hollowed passed the leaves. "I know who I am." Jessica spoke back, standing her ground.

The cloaked figure took another step forward in her direction, fearless. He reached up, removing his hood. Jessica gazed upon his black tinted glasses and had a sudden flash back.

 _He stood at the gates of the Eternal Flame Temple, gazing down at her as she walked up the stairs beside Gabriel. Gabriel stopped, reaching down directing her gaze back to his own, "Do not seek the messenger." He warned her and as she tried to ignore, her curiosity got the better of her. She looked back to see the man kept staring at her and she couldn't turn away like a moth caught in the light of the fire._

Snapping back to reality, Jessica shook her head as the man laughed,"Lachrimae, you are beginning to remember."

Turning her face to the sky, Jessica's eyes turned bright, blood red. She stared back at the man, "I do not want to remember." Her voice scared herself. It was deep, not one she recognized, almost demonic. The man smiled at her, "Do you enjoy living this lie? Living the life of a dead girl? You could be so much more, Lachrimae. Free yourself from your prison. Be the Fallen One, the Queen of a new hell. Marry the Right Hand of Doom-"

Jessica stood in the hurricane of wind and darkness. She couldn't fight back the memories'; Gabriel handing her the child, her running through the realm with the Dark One close behind, how she fell, how far and why. "Enough!" Jessica screamed, unleashing her wrath on the man. The black and crimson fire of hell lashed out, coating the forest floor and trees in fire. Jessica snapped back, her wings retracting and her eyes turned green. The man before her was gone. She remembered and she didn't want to. Lachrimae was her past, a past she didn't want to remember. A burned branch fell and crashed beside her. She trapped, surrounded by her own madness. "What have I done?" She said to herself as she watched the bird sanctuary burn down around her. Jessica did the only thing she could. She curled up in a ball on the burning forest floor, allowing herself to cocoon in a dome of cold. Consuming her past, present and future.

* * *

Not in a millions years did he think he'd ever come home to this. Agents stood outside the library doors, waiting, silently. Tom Manning even silently nodded to Hellboy as he opened the door. As Hellboy walked through, he was taken back. The forensic team was analyzing the room, top to bottom. Abe stood there with Broom's files in hand. "I'm sorry, Red-" Hellboy walked forward towards his fragile father before falling to his knees. He cradled his father's lifeless body in his arms. So frail. So human and yet he loved Hellboy like his own. Hellboy wanted to blame himself but now wasn't the time. He reached forward grabbing his father's rosary off the floor and wrapped it around his wrist. For a moment, he wished he had died too.

* * *

Liz had finally wiped the last bit of tears from her face as she sat on her bed. She was sad about the professors death. He was always so kind to her. Liz looked up a little shaken as she door swung open. Myers stood in full agent gear almost as if he was going to be part of a S.W.A.T raid. "There's been a massive fire at the bird sanctuary near by." Myers entered her room and took off his helmet. He looked at Liz with intense eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Manning is telling media that it was a lightening fire."

Liz looked at him skeptical. She trusted Myers, whole heartily. She crossed her arms in his pastel yellow sweater before pulling a stray hair back behind her ear, "Did you find Jess?" Liz knew Jess had taken off to find H.B. She had been gone for over four hours. Liz was concerned about the girl. She was dangerous and frantic. Red had ordered the agents to look for her while he stayed with his father.

"I did," Myers spoke before sighing. He really didn't want to tell Liz what they found nor did he want to tell Hellboy. It looked like Armageddon. Jessica was frozen beneath a layer of ice, barely breathing. The whole sanctuary was gone. He could only imagine what set her off. Liz looked at him as he gestured for the door, "You should see it yourself."


	10. Chapter Ten: Words As Weapons

_**AN: I do not own Hellboy or Hellboy the movie. The characters belong to Mike Mignola and Guillermo Del Toro**_ _ **. I only own Jessica and this story. Please Review and Favorite!**_

Liz took John's hand as he guided her to the infirmary. As she pushed the doors open, Abe greeted her, "Oh, Liz. I was just about to come get you."

"Why?" Liz asked, curious.

"We need you." Abe quickly walked to the security door where a dozen agents stood. He put his hand on the scanner as the lights changed from red to green. Rumbling like thunder, the locks clicked together and the door opened. Liz took a step towards it but was held back by John, "Red is in there. He blames me for this. I don't want you to face his wrath."

Liz leaned forward, pressing her forehead against John's lips. He pursed them forward, kissing her. "He probably blames himself. I'll be alright." Liz took one more glance into Johns eyes before stepping through the doorway.

Down a dimly lit corridor, stood a large figure looking through a wall of glass. Abe and Liz stopped beside HB as Liz caught her breath. Encased in a brick of golden ice, entombed Jess. Her black hair had golden streaks in it and her wings surrounded her body protecting her. Inside, a faint blue mist pulsated like a heartbeat around her. "Jesus Christ." Liz whispered as she touched the glass.

Abe cleared his throat causing Red to look up at him, "Liz, do you think you can melt the ice?"

Liz looked through the window. Jessica had cocooned herself in this power. She had destroyed everything around her. Who knows what else she could do? "I think so." Abe moved to the side as Red caught her arm, "Hey" he said looking at Liz, "Be careful." Liz reached up, touching his face. Brushing her thumb against his cheek as she turned and walked into the room.

She walked forward her fingertips touching the ice before she pulled back. A faint glow of blue appeared in the middle of her hand and rose to her fingertips. Liz barely touched the ice before it exploded in the room.

A small halo ring of light lashed out turning destroying everything in its path. Hellboy grabbed Abe, forcing him to the floor, protect his body with his own as the glass window exploded with pieces flying everywhere. As Hellboy and Abe stood they saw Liz pinned up against the wall, surrounded by her flame, by a hand around her throat and a golden blade pointed at her face.

* * *

Jessica fell deeper into the sins of her past. She tossed and turned where light and darkness collided and soon she fell to the bottom of it all. As she awoke, she found the young and ageless had of Professor Trevor Broom assisting her guidance. "Jessica," his voice echoed through her mind, awaking her from her violent headache. He knelt down and peered at her through rustic blue eyes, "my dear," he cooed, "None of this is your fault ."

Jessica took his hand and stood as the darkness beckoned to her like a beacon. She tried backing away from it but found herself backing into something else. Quickly turning, she found herself staring into a mirror. "The echoing truths," Professor Broom spoke, "This reflecting glass will show the truth behind what is hidden." He smiled at her as he stood back.

Jessica peered into the crystal and was launched into a world of darkness: Lachrimae stood at the crossroads, dagger in hand. The bundle cradled in her arms, cooed to her. As she lifted the cloth, pair of ageless, breath taking golden eyes looked at her. He raised the dagger to his tiny throat but he reached out and touched her face. Around her, Heaven burned as the dark one rose to her. "Give me the child!" He held out his black scalene hand to her as she looked at the child. Lachrimae looked back with eyes of green fury as she held the demon child close. "Never," she growled. She couldn't harm him for she fell in love with him. The dark one stepped forward, cracking the realm beneath them and splitting the three realms apart. Lachrimae looked down between her feet seeing the human realm was open beneath the seven gods of chaos. The Dark One reached forward as Lachrimae threw the child into the human realm before following.

Jessica pulled back from the crystal as it began to crack and erupt in fire. "No!" She screams as she reached forward grabbing the dagger from her past and being pulled into the unknown.

* * *

Hellboy stared at Jess as she pinned Liz to the wall with zero recognition in her eyes. Her blade was pointed at Liz's throat and Hellboy could see the fear in her eyes. "Jess." Hellboy called to her as she looked over to him. "Jess, let her go." Liz was almost shaking when Jess let go and she dropped the floor. Jess sheathed her dagger behind the small of her back as she glared at Hellboy. " Why did you bring me back?" Hellboy could tell something wasn't right. The woman before him, looked like Jess but she didn't sound like Jess. Oh no, there was way too much power and sadness behind the voice.

Abe scrambled to his feet as he glided effortlessly across the room to Liz. Their eyes met and Liz for a moment felt like she could see the whole world in Abe's eyes. Grabbing her hand, Abe practically dragged Liz out of the room leaving Hellboy to Jessica's mercy.

Hellboy looked at Jess as she stared at him, rage in her eyes, "I came to save you."

"No one can save me!" Jess spoke with a deep growl in her voice. The heartache that crackled through the air caught her off guard as Hellboy reached out to her. "I can." He reached out and grasped her in his strong red arms. Jessica collapsed to the floor with him. Her delicate fingers reached up and caressed his face, "Oh, Red." she sighed, finally allowing Lachrimae to sleep. "I'm so sorry."

Hellboy held Jess close as her heartbeat finally returned to normal. Soft, easy, a good seventy beats per minute. Hellboy wiped the tears of Jess's face, "Now, who did this?" Hellboy looked deep into her green eyes as she sighed, "His name is Rasputin."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Lachrimae Part One

**_AN: I do not own Hellboy or Hellboy the movie. The characters belong to Mike Mignola and Guillermo Del Toro. I only own Jessica and this story. Please Review and Favorite!_**

Jessica walked through the infirmary with Red holding her up. Liz stood next to Myers. She could tell she was visibly shaken. When Jessica walked past her, she clung to Myers as if he could save her from anything. Red walked right past them and back to his room. Jessica was barely able to stand as Red opened the door and guided her through. She looked at Whiskers who came to greet her but backed away when a 'shoo' from Red was all he got.

Red laid Jessica down on their bed as she sighed, her head hitting the pillow with a thud. Red sat beside in front of her, Indian style; his tail brushing along the floor. "Tell me about Rasputin." He asked as Jessica looked at him. She closed her eyes for moment before opening them and staring at the ceiling with red eyes. "He's a foul creature." Her voice echoed as she looked up.

"Two thousand years ago, I saw him for the first time. He looked at me as if I was prey. As if I was something, a sort of life force he could cling to. He's a messenger from the Dark One. He is the gate keeper for the New Hell." Jessica looked down at Red as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "They found this when they found my father," Red handed the paper to her as she looked down at it.

"Moscow... Rasputin's resting place." She handed it back to him as Red looked at her.

"Why Moscow?" He asked as he put the paper back in his pocket.

"I don't know." Jessica shook her head. "He made me remember though, my past, who I used to be." Jessica looked down and shuddered at the feeling of Red's fingers touching her face.

"I don't care about your past, who you used to be. I only care for who you are now. The love of my life." His breath felt like hell-fire on her skin. She leaned in as their lips met. A fire of darkness and light broke out around them, turning the room into a beautiful beach and forest scene. Red wrapped his arms around Jessica's delicate flesh and gave into his desires, incinerating cloth and leading to promiscuous thoughts. Jessica gave in, allowing her past, present and future to be entwined in all the Hellboy was. The man that he is.

* * *

Hours ticked away as Myers sat in the meeting that Manning had called for. He twirled his pen in hand, bored. The clacking of heels in the hallway caught his attention as he looked up to see Liz walking down the hall. God she was something. She amazed him with her forgiveness.

Earlier that morning, they had buried Professor Broom. Myers had carried his coffin while Liz watched with sad eyes. Myers smiled at her and she turned away, blushing. Hellboy stood above the rooftop as the rain came pour down. He held back tears as a porcelain hand wrapped around his fingers. Jess leaned her head on his shoulder, watching over the madness. The devil and his angel.

"Hellboy is coming, " Manning's voice snapped Myers back to reality. He turned his head to face him. "I'm not happy about that. I'm sure not thrilled about Jessica coming either, but she is. We must make sure we keep them under control." Myers rolled his eyes, getting up from the desk, following Liz. When he reached Abe's holding tank, he eavesdropped behind the door.

"Should I stay?" Liz's voiced echoed into the hall. "With him, I mean." Liz touched the glass. She needed to feel close to someone, anyone since Jessica lashed out at her. She feared for her life and all Red could do was comfort Jess?! Granted, he was like a brother to her but there was always the possibility of what if? Abe's hand pressed against the glass as he sighed, "He will never see you that way, Liz. And even if he could, why would you? Have the chance of a normal life. So take it. But if you ever need someone," his big, endless eyes looked up at her, "all us freaks have is each other." Liz nodded as she held back tears. She knew Myers was the best option for her. Yet she can't help but wonder what it would be like if Red looked at her the way he looked at Jess.

* * *

Jessica walked briskly down the hallway towards the library. She was peeved to say the least. How could Manning ask her not to go to Moscow! What a baphoon! She had to have Red's back. Clearly no one knew how powerful Rasputin was. She opened the library door and slammed it shut, "Asshole." she muttered to herself as she heard a chuckle behind her. Jess turned seeing Hellboy standing there, shirtless and content. Jess immediately looked down, blushing. Only a few hours ago she had seen all of this demon yet having him shirtless only made her want him more. Nervously, she tapped her boots together and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her cargo pants, rocking on her heels.

Fingering the fringe of her black shirt. "Sorry," she spoke quietly, "I didn't think anyone would be in here."

Hellboy smirked at her, "Just reading up for the mission."

Jessica walked up the stairs to meet him. She stood at the table for a moment, glancing at the letter he wrote. As she picked it up, Red went to grab it. But it was too late. She already saw his heart on the page, emotions spilling out all over the place. Like the feather, the letter gently fell to the floor. "I know what it is you don't like about me." Jess commented, tears of love, passion and pain flowing down her cheek.

"Jess, I didn't mean, " Hellboy reached for her but she shrugged him away.

"Let me finish." her voice was stern but careful. With a sigh she turned back to him. Hair short and blond, eyes glowing bright red, black broken wings unfurled at the shoulders. "I wish there was something I could do about this," her arms gestured to her body, "but I can't."

Hellboy reached up to her, his hand on her face, his thumb stroking her chin. "That's okay." he said looking at her through loving eyes, "That means I can only promise you two things. One, I'll always be this good looking." Lachrimae stepped forward and placed her hand over Hellboy's heart, reading him and at the same time, falling in love. "And two," he pulled her forward by the waist, catching her off guard, "no matter what form you choose, I'll never give up on you. Ever." Hellboy leaned in, his lips meeting her own. A kiss so pure and so true that it broke Jessica's chains to Lachrimae and brought her back. Her hair turned black with streaks of gold, her wings gathered in place and her skin turned porcelain. She looked into his gold eyes as they pulled away, twin pools of green reflected in them. "I'd like that," she responded.

She was dazed now as she lingered at the table for awhile before turning to leave, "Hey, Jess?" she heard behind her and she turned to Red. "Yeah?"

"Despite, Manning's request, I'd really like you to come to Moscow."

Jessica rocked on her heels for a moment and smiled at him, "I'll see you there, babe." He smile confirmed his happiness as she shut the door behind her. Tonight she was in heaven, tomorrow she would face hell.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Lachrimae Part 2 18ONLY

**This chapter CONTAINS NUDITY! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT 18+++! SKIP TO CHAPTER 11 PART 3 IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18+.**

 **I DO NOT OWN HELLBOY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL I OWN IS MY STORY AND JESSICA.**

 **It is rated M for mature. And it contains graphic nudity and content.**

 **Hellboy looked down at Jessica. Her fair skin looked like a waterfall of light and he felt a warmth wash over him. She was so different from anyone he had ever encountered. She was so much like him and yet so different.**

 **He leaned down and kissed the soft spot between her trapeze muscle and her collarbone. Her scent filled his nostrils; she smelled of warm honey and milk. He could have bathed in her scent for days. Jessica wiggled beneath his hips, adjusting herself to his weight. Her naked breasts pressed against his bright red chest. He could feel her heartbeat against his own. Her breath quickened at his touch, Jessica could feel herself growing antsy. This was the first time she had ever made love on a plane, the second time she ever made love in her life. And here she was, giving herself to a demon. And not just any demon, Red. "We should hurry this up," she breathed into his ear as Red made his way down between her porcelain thighs.**

 **Red looked up at her as he grabbed his member and placed it at her entrance. He could feel the heat coming off her soft lips. She was ready for him. He knew it was risky to take her back on the plane, he knew it was risky to kiss her. He knew it was risky for his heart to call to her like it did and he could no longer deny himself of the pleasures of her. A fallen angel; had stolen his heart, his body, his soul. Her eyes glowed an ageless green as he entered her and she unleashed a beautiful sound.**

 **Hellboy thrusted hips against her own as she moaned his name. He buried his head in her shoulder as he began to grunt and growl. He loved the smell of her, the smell of her nectar, the sounds she made when she succumbed to his strength.**

 **Jessica's wings began to unfurl as she let out a small shuddering cry. She grabbed Red's hips and rolled him to his back. Jessica ground her hips against his own as Hellboy thrusted up into her. She knew they would be landing in Russia soon and she would have to be quick. Yet time seemed like an impossible end as she rode the waves that Hellboy rolled his hips up against her. She could feel his manhood start to grow as he unleashed a growl like no other. Hellboy grabbed Jessica and slammed his body up against her, pinning her to his hips as his desire subsided.**

 **Jessica looked at Red through loving eyes as he pulled her in for a kiss. The room seemed to ignite and she rolled beneath him once again, "We shouldn't, we are going to land soon." She said looking up at him and he began to roll his hips into her again.**

 **"There are many things we shouldn't do, darling, but with you I don't know where those boundaries lie."**

 **Jessica allowed herself to give into her instinctual desires knowing what Hellboy's intentions were. How could she say no? She loved him, didn't she? Of course she did. It was only human instinct to reproduce, but he was a demon and she was part angel. Who knew what kind of creature they would create? Even if they could procreate.**


	13. Chapter Eleven: Lachrimae Part Three

**I DO NOT OWN HELLBOY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL I OWN IS MY STORY AND JESSICA.**

Jessica stared out the window of the cargo plane. Her mind wandered to her past. She couldn't remember, now matter how hard she tried, how Lachrimae became a part of her. It was shortly after her mothered died. **_Jessica awoke to the sound of her mother calling her name. She looked up from the hospital chair she had morbidly curled up and slept in. Her bright green eyes looked up at her mother's tired face. "Jessica, come here." Her mother lifted her feeble hand and motioned for Jessica to come to her side. Jessica stood and walked over to her mother._** _My God,_ _ **she thought as she walked over. She couldn't believe what her step-father had done this time. Her mother was thin. Thinner than normal, her ebony hair that used to fall like a waterfall of night; now was nothing more than sticks of burned embers. Greasy and fragile like straw.**_

 _ **Jessica sat beside her mother, who took Jessica's eighteen year old face in her hands, "I want you to remember something." Jessica felt the tears flood her eyes as her mother began to cry. She knew her mother was going to die. There was no way around it. "Jessica Kierel Hyland, you are one of the strongest people I know. And I love you. Promise me, no matter what, you will never lose faith in yourself?" Jessica only nodded as her mother leaned back into the pillows of her bed. "I promise..." Her voice seemed to fade as she watched her mother's line flatten. A permanent smile forever swept across her face.**_

* * *

Jessica felt Red touch her shoulder as if pulling her from her decrepit memories. "Are you alright, darling?" His voice soothed her and calmed her spirit. Jessica nodded and kept looking out the window. She had no idea the hell Moscow had awaited for her.

As they got off the plane, Manning stood at attention. Red and Myers helped the other agents take cargo from the aircraft's hold. "Now, this is how we will do things. Helloboy, You, me, Agent Myers, Agent Hawk and Miss Sherman will go to Rasputens grave site. Jessica and Agent Coal will go and stay in the safe house." Red turned abruptly and looked at Manning, "What? You're dividing us?"

"That's right," Manning said as he looked Hellboy up and down, "for the safety of the team."

Jessica stared at the ground and then looked up, her emerald eyes meeting the fury of Red's golden globes, "She's not dangerous." Liz scoffed behind him as she loaded the last of the cargo into the truck, "Speak for yourself." She turned to Jess who looked hurt by her words. Jess opened her mouth, "Liz, I never meant to" but was cut off by Liz' impatience, "We need to get going."

Jessica nodded. Liz was right, the safety of the team against Rasputin was more important. Red looked at Jessica as she grabbed her gear and loaded the truck with Coal. "Well, who lit the fire under her ass?" Red smirked as he looked over at Jessica, who smiled in response. Jessica put a hand on Red's chest and looked up at him. His golden eyes burning with more concern than ever before. "You be safe, okay?" Jessica spoke to him as he smiled. Red lifted his left hand to her chin, "Always, babe." He leaned in and kissed her. Lust and love driving him to wrap his strong arms around her. Jessica latched on to him, fingertips gripping the back of his trapeze muscle. "I don't want to lose you." She breathed, breathlessly into his ear. Red pulled back and looked into her green eyes, "Never let go and you never will."

* * *

"Red, let's go!" Liz shouted from the truck. She shook her head, the fate of humanity rested on Red's shoulders and here was swooning Jessica. "Let's hope Rasputin isn't running on a tight schedule." Myers looked over at Liz as she hopped into the truck. He reached over and put his hand on her lap, "Hey, be nice."

Liz looked up at him and gave a weak smile, "They don't want to lose each other," Myers picked up her hand and kissed the back of it, "Just like I don't want to lose you." Liz smiled back, this time showing off her pearly whites. A bang from the back of the truck popped their bubble, "Come on love birds, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Red leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He thought back to what happened between Jessica and him on the plane. A smile swept across his face. She reminded him of sunshine. So warm, so bright. The only light that would ever illuminate his darkness. Her green eyes reminded him of the greenest grass. Valkyrie Park in New Jersey at night between three and four in the morning. The sun would just rise and illuminate all the colors of the land. Father used to take him there as a child. He looked down and opened his eyes. Father was gone, Jessica was away from him and the sunset disappeared. He stared out of the cracks of the crate to the harsh winter of Moscow. The freezing cold hell of fate awaited him.

* * *

Jessica paced back and forth in the safe house. What was taking so long? Was he okay? She couldn't be sure. "I'm sure they are alright, Miss Hyland." Agent Coal said looking at her from the desk chair he sat it. Jessica stopped pacing for a moment and looked at him. The sun had set and the darkness of night had begun to arise. Agent Coal looked back at his computer, "This doesn't make sense."

Hearing his confusion, Jessica walked behind him, "What doesn't?"

Agent Coal looked over his shoulder at her and pointed to the screen, "Why would Rasputin buy a massive piece of marble?" Jessica spun Coal's chair away from the screen as her eyes shifted to blood red. "That's not any piece of marble." her voice became demonic as her black wings unfurled from her shoulders. "That's a gateway. To bring the seven gods of chaos to earth and unleash the new hell." Agent Coal looked at her as she stepped back from the computer.

"We should contact the others." Agent Coal spoke, reaching for his walkie-talkie, "Anyone can you hear me?" But nothing but static came back. "Something's not right," Jessica whispered to herself. Suddenly, she took a step back into the wall as a scene flashed before her eyes.

 _Red laid under the water, drowning. His flesh being ripped apart by hundreds of hellhounds. Liz reached out with her flame to save him but she couldn't reach him. Red breathed the name 'Jessica' as his heart is ripped out of his chest._

Jessica snapped back to reality as Lachrimae gave her no choice. Her wings unfurled completely as she heard Myers yell and Liz scream into the speaker, "Help! Please! They are killing him!" Agent Coal looked back to see the papers whirl-winding around Jessica. Her eyes were bright red, her parka and cargo pants disappeared being replaced by golden armor that was streaked with black. Lachrimae looked over at Agent Coal, "Stay here." The wicked voice commanded as she took off into the sky with a black fire behind her. Bursting through the ceiling of the safe house and across the night sky. The fire surrounded her head and she dove towards Rasputin's grave site like a meteor crashing to earth.

* * *

Liz clung to Myers she looked over the rock at Red fighting off all the hellhounds. She shoved Myers hard, "Do something!" she screamed at him as he shoved her back. "What do you want me to do Elizabeth? I'm only human!" Myers looked over at Red and lifted his gun, he began to fire at the hellhounds. For a moment, this caught their attention. Three of the hounds began to turn towards Liz and Myers, the opened their nightmarish mouths and cried out. The other could have cared less. They were tearing their prey apart. Liz took a step back as she looked up at the ceiling. She put her hand on Myers chest, pushing him back as he looked up, "What the hell?"

The rocky cave of the ceiling caved in as the rocks fell, crushing a few of the hellhounds. Liz and Myers took cover as the crashing sound came and landed before them. Liz looked up to see Jessica. A black and red fire surrounded her as her black hair whipped around her.

Jessica took a step towards the beasts and smiled, "My darlings," her dark voice cooed to them, "You aren't behaving." The Hellhounds stopped attacking Red and looked at Jessica with wide eyes. A wicked smile swept across her face as she held hands out. Myers grabbed the back of Liz' hood and pulled her to the side.

Lachrimae took a step forward and clapped her hands together. Her fire lashed out, burning the eggs to a crisp as the floor beneath them cracked down the middle, opening to the center of hell. The hellhounds tried to scatter as they fell into the center of the earth. Her eyes turned from red to green when Jessica realized Hellboy laid in the middle of the crack. "No!" Jessica screamed as she darted towards the crack. The ground began to open beneath Hellboy as he looked up. He could feel himself falling although he was too weak to move. Black wings engulfed him as an encasement of hell fire surrounded him. He looked down to see he was raised above the crack as it began to close. He turned his face to a pair of perfect green eyes, as they came crashing to the ground.


	14. Chapter Twelve: Legends of Destiny

**AN: I DO NOT OWN HELLBOY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH HELLBOY. HELLBOY IS OWNED BY MIKE MIGNOLA AND DEL TORO. I ONLY OWN JESSICA AND THIS STORY.**

A quick kiss of moonlight awoke Jessica from her trance. She blinked her eyes wildly, trying to differentiate her surroundings. She could see John to her left, in the corner, handcuffed to a large statue of a knight. A petite woman with broad shoulders and short blond hair stood beside him, sledgehammer in hand. As Jessica shifted her eyes about the room, she found herself shocked. Speechless.

Hellboy knelt on his knees with a lock around his head and hands. A strange and ancient scripture was engraved around his right hand. Jessica looked to her right to see Liz, lying on a marble slab, practically lifeless.

As Jessica attempted to move towards Red, she was held back by these bright golden chains, "These chains should be familiar to you." That voice. That sultry, seductive voice. The same voice that she heard in the woods three days ago. Jessica squinted her eyes as the man appeared from the shadows. His dark suit and black glasses were gone. Yet, replaced by a golden and green robe. His eyes were pale blue and complemented his black pants. The man turned to Jessica and smiled, wickedly, "These chains made from the light of the Gods, kept you prisoner, Lachrimae."

"Why are you doing this? Just let us go!" Jessica struggled against her chains and the harder she fought, the more the chains began to burn her skin.

"Because, Lachrimae, you changed everything." He looked at her as Jessica could see Red coming to.

"What do you mean?"

"You brought Anung Un Rama here. You thought you were saving him. Lachrimae, the angel of tears, The Goddess of Mercy. You were supposed to kill the child." Jessica felt as if her heard was spinning. _This is all my fault_ , she thought to herself as she heard John's voice from across the room, "Don't listen to them, Jess."

Jessica turned her head from the sound of bone breaking as the blond hit John's side with the sledgehammer. Jessica fought against her chains as she looked up to see Rasputin put his hands on her face, turning it towards the marble pillar with two holes on the same side. "The Hell Bringer," Jessica's eyes widened as she began to remember.

* * *

 _ **Gabriel ran out of the fire blazing castle to Lachrimae who stood at the gate. Lachrimae stared at Gabriel who held a golden bundle in his arms. "Take it." He commanded her, as he pushed the bundle into her arms. Lachrimae looked at Gabriel, "What?"**_

 _ **"No time to explain." Gabriel said as they both turned their heads to the crashing behind them. The castle began to shake as the roar of the Dark One echoed through each circle of hell. "Go!" Gabriel yelled as he grabbed Lachrimae's hand, pulling her towards the portal of hell. Back on the other side, Lachrimae held the bundle close to her breast, like a child until they reached the Pillar's Keep; a safe haven for angels. Gabriel ushered her into an empty spare chamber before removing his helmet.**_

 _ **Gabriel's gold hair swept across his face as he tousled it with his long fingers. He turned to Lachrimae with cold blue eyes, "You can not stay here. I need you to go to the crossing and kill the child. When the portal opens, run through it and you shall be safe." Lachrimae shook her head. Kill a child? What was he thinking? She looked down at the bundle as she removed a layer of cloth back. Her green eyes stared widely at the demon infant. It looked at her with golden eyes and smiled, "Gabriel, it's just a baby."**_

 _ **Gabriel turned abruptly and glared at her, "It's not just a baby, this is Anung Un Rama, the bringer of the end of days. The Seed of the Dark One. He alone will bring the evils of hell to the golden gates. He must be killed." Gabriel turned from Lachrimae, grabbing a dagger and handed it to her, "The mercy of Osiris, flows in this blade. You have three days to arrive at the crossing. Stab the child and end this madness." Lachrimae took the dagger and stared back at the baby, his golden eyes stared up at her with a wide toothless grin. She was a lot of things but to kill and innocent child? She couldn't. She looked at Gabriel as she set the child down on the bed as she walked over to the dresser. She grabbed the golden leather armor and called to the Gods for protection. Her skin began to glow as intricate golden swirls began to burn and carve into her flesh. She grabbed a silk wrap, then picking up the baby and placing him in the small cocoon.**_

 _ **Running her fingers through her short golden hair, Lachrimae looked at Gabriel, "I cannot believe you are asking this of me."**_

 ** _Gabriel turned to her, his eyes bright blue and glowing. His voice echoed that of the Gods themselves, "This is not a request, Lachrimae." He turned from her abruptly and walked out. Lachrimae grabbed her bow as she looked down at the small infant attached to her chest, "It's just you and I against all of Hell, huh, Darling?" The demon child's eyes began to glow as a crackle came through the sky. The blue and pink skies of the Pillar's Keep broke in two as the Dark One stepped forth. "Where is he?!" He demanded with a fierce roar as Lachrimae held the baby close, running through the hell fire that flooded the steps. As she ran, she passed all the places of her childhood now engulfed in flames. For three days she ran before reaching the crossing._**

 ** _Lachrimae stopped at the edge of the cliff, catching her breath for a moment. She looked down at the demon child who's eyes filled with worry. "Save the Heavens by taking a life." she told herself. She could see the hellfire on the horizon as she reached for the dagger on her hip. Beside her the portal to the Gods opened up. This was it. The fate of the Heavens lied in her hands. "Just take one life..." She spoke as if trying to convince herself that this was the right thing. "What's one life?" She looked down at the demon child. His golden eyes closed, as if accepting his fate. Demon or not she couldn't kill him. Using the blade of Osiris, Lachrimae closed the portal to the Gods. "What are you doing?!" She heard, turning to see Gabriel running behind her._**

 ** _"The right thing." She whispered to him. She looked up and could see the Dark One coming over the Horizon. She would not take this child's life to save herself. To save her world. Lachrimae closed her eyes as she cut open the sky, seeing the Seven Gods of Chaos below her. She could see a faint glimmer of the human realm. She looked at the baby, "I will find you in this life or the next." She kissed the child's forehead before disappearing into the sky._**

* * *

Red looked up at the marble pillar before him. He tried to stand and found he was chained. Almost as if he was stuck in the stockade of his failures. He tried again and found himself stuck. "Ah, Child, you are awaken?" Hellboy looked up to see Rasputin standing over him, "What is this?" he asked as Rasputin smiled.

"These locks are inscribed with your true name. Speak it!" He demanded as Hellboy shook his head. "No.."

Rasputin's laugh caught him off guard as he looked up he saw Liz lying on the marble slab. He turned his head to the desperate cry of Jessica. His eyes widened with fury as he saw her skin burning as she struggled against her chains. "Let her go!" Hellboy cried out. He couldn't bare to see Jessica tortured like that. Rasputin only smiled in response. Rasputin walked over to Liz, tilting her head back and pulling a blue flame from her lips. Liz' skin paled to an ash grey as her arm slumped to her side. "No," Hellboy whispered. He turned his head to Jessica who held her head high, her eyes bright red, her tattered and broken wings open at her sides as Rasputin walked up to her.

"Who's life matters more?"

* * *

Jessica stood realizing what Lachrimae had done to fall so far from the Heavens. She chose a demon over her faith. Jessica shook her head as she watched Rasputin walk over to Liz. He tilted her head back and pulled a blue flame from her lips. Liz's soul. She turned to Red as he fought hard against his chains. "No!" he shouted as Rasputin turned and walked towards Jessica. Looking up to the night sky for an answer, Jessica called upon Lachrimae. Her wings unfurled, her eyes became a blood red, maroon swirls formed like scars on her skin. She looked back to see Rasputin stopped and turned his head to Red, "Who's life matters more?"

A gasp caught in Jessica's throat as Lachrimae smiled at Rasputin, "This life is not yours to take." Red looked at her, his eyes confused and concerned. Lachrimae grabbed the dagger of Osiris from the small of her back as Rasputin reached for her. "Red," Jessica breathed as Lachrimae drove the dagger into her stomach.

* * *

"NOOOOO!" Hellboy yelled as Lachrimae drove the dagger into herself. A bright red light escaped her lips and her eyes faded to green. Her black wings drooped and the maroon swirls turned blue then faded away. Jessica slumped to the ground as the blue flame was taken from Rasputin and inhaled by Liz, who's face flushed with color.

Rasputin walked towards Hellboy, "If you want to be with her, join her on the otherside. Speak your true name."

Hellboy looked over at Jess's lifeless body. "For her," The death of an angel. His heart raced in his chest, screaming her name. Anything. Anything he would do, he would be to be with her. He closed his eyes, "Anung Un Rama." he whispered as the locks around his hands and head broke. He stood, rolled his neck from side to side and exhaled the fire from within. He looked at the marble pillar before him, the silhouette of Jessica's face reflected in the pillar. Rasputin spoke to him but all he heard was static. If bringing hell on earth brought her back, so be it. He stepped forward and put his right hand through the first hole. He turned his hand and fire shot up into the sky. Striking the moon and bringing forth the seven Gods of chaos. Their mutated limbs caressed the flame like an old friend.

"Now, the last and you and her shall be together." Red heard Rasputin say through the static. He stepped forward but the sound of knives cutting through glass caught his attention, he turned and caught the rosary that was thrown at him. "Don't do it!" He heard the cry and dropped the beads to the ground, the cross burned into his skin. "You have a choice! You're Father gave you that choice. Jessica believed in that choice!"Red looked up to see Jessica's green eyes in the pillar before him, shaking her head. He reached up and broke the horns off his head.

"What are you doing?" Rasputin screamed as Red took a step towards him, stabbing with his horn and twisting it into his heart, "I chose." Red growled at him. Dropping his horns to the ground, he turned to see Liz over by Jessica's side. She unlocked the chains and looked at Jessica's lifeless face, "I'm sorry, Jess, please wake up." Red walked over to her as the blond reached Rasputin's side. Red lifted Jessica's body in his arms as Myers grasped Liz.

Myers looked over at Rasputin seeing a large tentacle like creature escaping his body, "Wha-what is that?" he quickened his pace behind Liz and H.B. as H.B. called over his shoulder, "I don't know and I'm not waiting around to find out."


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Eternal Flame

**AN: I DO NOT OWN HELLBOY NOR DO I OWN ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH HELLBOY. HELLBOY IS OWNED BY MIKE MIGNOLA, DEL TORO AND DARK HORSE COMICS. I ONLY OWN JESSICA AND THIS STORY! PLEASE FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

 _Jessica floated into the darkness. She reached out to touch something. Anything. Any kind of contact. Yet she felt nothing. She drifted in the atmosphere among the moon and stars. Was this Heaven? She closed her eyes, but the sound of rain awoke her. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring at a young girl, lying on the soaking wet ground beside a tomb stone. Jessica took a step forward reading the stone: Bella Luna Hyland June 3, 1956 - April 28, 1998 Rest in Peace. A loving Mother, Daughter and friend._

 _Jessica took a step back, her mother. She had not visited her mother's grave in years. She took a deep breath and looked at the young girl who laid on the ground. She brushed back her long black hair and fell back. She couldn't believe it. She looked at the young version of herself. She was pale, her skin white as a sheet. Her eyes glazed over and her breathing shallow. Before Jessica could reach forward, a figure in a black cloak walked up to the nineteen year old version of herself. Long delicate golden skinned fingers lifted the hood and revealed, Lachrimae. Her skin was misty, almost as if she was a ghost. She touched the young girl and a tear fell from her face. Lachrimae shed her cloak and revealed the grey shadowy wings attached to her shoulders. She smiled up at Jessica as she curled herself in the same position as the girl and her beautiful green eyes snapped open._

 _"Jess." a voice called to her as she looked behind her to see Hellboy. "Red!" she exclaimed as she ran to him and he held her in his arms. But he too was just mist. "Red?" Jessica asked all confused. Hellboy looked at her, "Come back Jessica... or I'll die and cross over. I love you." Jessica closed her eyes. He would die for her, just as she would die for him. She looked back to see the young version of herself with red eyes and black wings, "Go." she told herself. Jessica smiled as she felt herself being pulling from the truth into the world of reality._

* * *

Fire rushed through her veins as Jessica inhaled and exhaled. She opened her eyes but everything was a blur. "Red," she breathed and felt strong hands lift her up and held her still. Over the shoulder of the mass that held her, Liz and Myers faces became clear. They held each other and smiled at her. She pulled back and saw Hellboy smiling at her, "Oh, Red." She clung to him and felt his sigh of relief, "I heard your voice in the dark. What did you say?"

"I said, 'hey! You on the otherside, let her go'," Red pulled back and looked into her eyes then he closed his own, "Because for her I'll cross over and then you'll be sorry." Red smiled at Jessica as she smiled back. Jessica pulled herself onto her toes as she pursed her lips to his own. Red leaned down and kissed her. Her wings unfurl and changed from black to a beautiful ageless gold. Her black hair swirled around their faces and a streak of gold permanently set on the left side of her face in her hair. Liz and John looked in awe as Jessica and Lachrimae finally healed, as one. A gold light and a black fire surrounded them as Red opened his mouth from their kiss, "Marry me, Jessica?"

Jess opened her eyes to reveal one was red and one green. She smiled at him, "You bet, darling." Red grasped her and kissed her suddenly that a gasp escaped her lips.

* * *

"What makes a man a man?" a friend of mine once wondered. Is it his origins? The way he comes to life? I don't think so. It's the choices he makes. Not how he starts things, but how he decides to end them.


End file.
